Naruto of Spiral
by Benjamin236
Summary: Uzu-no-Kuni,the country that was said to be destroyed.Now back from the grave with new life follow this countries rise to glory with Naruto helping along the way.
1. So Far We Come

**Naruto of Spiral**

**I do not own Naruto. I just own my Original Characters.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought"**

_Chapter 1:So Far We Come_

In the last thirteen years a lot had happened in the Elemental Nations. The major thing that had happened was the resurrection of Whirlpool country. Most ninja villages were shocked to see the village they all thought was sunk to the bottom of the endless ocean, come back up and rise to power once again.

Most villages were now trying to get an alliance with this country but most have failed. Konoha especially; seeing as how Kushina Uzumaki was alive and how most civilians treated her son Naruto as though he was the Kyūbi.

Kushina had went to the Leaf village expecting to see Naruto being treated as a hero, how wrong she was. Hizuren was shocked that she was alive. This was when Naruto was five years old and didn't know he had the Kyūbi in him.

Kushina took Naruto away from the village and to the capital of fire country to visit Minato and her daughter Naminee. How Minato survived the sealing was simple. He used a different kind of seal which allowed Kami to seal the demon into Naruto.

Naruto had questioned his parents why they left him. Minato said that he was told Naruto had died. After a few more arguments on Naruto's part, he begrudgingly forgave them.

Now that Uzu no Kuni was back. The only thing they had to do was put themselves back on the map as a powerful village. Which shouldn't be a problem for them. Now in the present is where our story begins:

_Ninja Academy_

"Okay kids! This is my last day as your sensei. I'm honored that I was able to teach you everything that I could and I hope you succeed in the future as proud Shinobi and Kunochi of Uzu no Kuni!"A chunin who wore the standard Chunin uniform for Uzu no Kuni, that consisted of a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, said. The vest he wore was black and had the Uzu symbol on it which was a spiral in blue. The person had his hiate on his arm. He had a pair of brown eyes and spiky black hair. He had a sword on his back that had a gray sheath while the sword handle, blue.

"We know Dan-Sensei!" A spike blonde hair kid said. The child wore a blue trench coat with a gray lion on the back. He wore a black shirt with a pair of blue pants and black ninja boots as well to complete his look.

"Thanks Naruto." he replied to the blonde. He turned his attention to the rest of the class and said. "Now most of you are getting divided into teams if you didn't know. You'll be going to a room where your sensei will meet you. As you go out to lunch I will be handing you guys a paper with a room number on it." Dan looked at students when he finished his statement. "Any questions?" Nobody in the class had questions.

"Alright then,go to lunch. And after that go to your rooms in about an hour."said Dan as his students walked out but not before they received a paper with a number on it.

_Outside_

Outside the academy, which was near the ocean, students would have spend most of their time doing outdoor training on the different training fields on the island in Uzu no Kuni. The island was called Shinobi island due to the fact that most of the clan's lived here and most of the academy students. Most children who are orphans, who decided to become ninjas, usually live in the apartments near the academy. The other Island was called Civil Island. Civil Island was where the Daimyo lived at as well as his Samurai Forces. That Island had most of the farms there. Civilians also lived there as well. There were few schools for civilians there as well.

Capital Island: that's where the Uzukage tower was at. Also on this island was where most of the fancy restaurants were at as well as the where the boats docked when the Uzukage had guest. There were multiple hotels as well as the grand market and the mall which has multiple clothing stores. Capital Island is where most do their shopping as well where guest go to see. Tourism.

There were five islands that made up Uzu no Kuni. The other two were Jungle Island and Crystal Island. Jungle Island was where you would go to do survival training. Also it is near Kaminari no Kuni(Lightning country). But what really attracted tourist was Crystal Island for it's huge mountains. Some that have climbed the mountains said that they could see every village, but that was just a rumor. Crystal mountain was near Tsuchi no Kuni(Earth country). Each Island could be its own village if they wanted to.

_With Naruto _

Naruto was on the roof-top of the Academy. If you were looking for him this was his usual spot. At the moment he was thinking who is sensei was going to be as well as his team mates. From the start Naruto told the entire Uzu no Kuni that he held the Kyūbi and he also told them his story of what he had to endure at such a young age. Most wanted to go to war with Konoha after that. But Naruto was able to get acceptance by his village which made him swell up with joy. Now he was just thinking of what's going on in Konoha but then again, he had other problems.

Suddenly Naruto heard a few foot steps. He turned around to see his friend, Hayate. He meet him when he first came to Uzu no Kuni. Hayate said that he was apart of the Falcon clan. Hayate said that they use to live in Kumo but they moved because of the Hyuga incident. His clan as well as the Bear, and Bat left Kumo and moved here.

Hayate was in his civil attire which was a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. He had brown hair and gray eyes.

"So. Naruto how's it been?" Hayate asked with a grin.

"Good. Can't wait to meet my team and sensei," Naruto replied with a grin of his own,

"Yeah. I mean here in Uzu no Kuni you're a genin in rank but your skills are that of a chunin. Same with the other ranks. Still, I can't wait to start learning more jutsus!"Hayate stated with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yeah. I know at least two outside ninjutsu's." Naruto commented with a frown.

"We had to know only three outside ninjutsu's to graduate, but I know two more as well." Hayate replied.

"Hey Hayate. We haven't sparred in a while." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, that's true." Hayate replied in a wise tone.

"How about it? One last spar, well at least for the moment," Naruto smiled remembering the many battles they had.

"Let me henshin into my ninja cloths and you got yourself a deal." Hayate replied. He put a white watch on, and looked at it for a second.

"Henshin!" Hayate exclaimed in a calm voice. His body glowed for two seconds and out came Hayate in his ninja attire. Which consisted of white ninja boots, white fingerless gloves, white pants and a shirt. He had blue shin guards, blue gauntlets, and a blue falcon on the back of his shirt. To finish his attire he had his hiate on his forehead.

"Don't you get your face-mask today?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. After I get home today. Then I have to modify the Henshin watch." Hayate replied.

_The Henshin watch was a old ninja trick for seal masters. When it came to using the transformation technique some couldn't do it so seal masters decided to make a technique to keep their cloths in when they didn't feel like carrying bags. One seal master modified it so that when ninja's were on missions they could change from their civilian cloths to their ninja cloths. The seals in the watch made it so that when the person activated it the seals from the watch would spread over the persons body. The seals were covered in chakra so you would not see the seals that spread over their body._

"Well where to battle?" Naruto asked a little excited.

"I guess beach side would do." Hayate shrugged as he was looking at the empty beach. Most students went to eat lunch at a near restaurant.

"Keep up!" Naruto yelled. A moment later a blur replaced his form, Hayate grinned and did the same.

_Beach Side_

Beach side was empty. It had a few rock formations but that was at the end of the beach.

"Nice. Open. Space." Hayate whistled.

"Lets do it!" Naruto announced. He charged towards Hayate as fast as he can. Hayate instantly grew serious, and went on the defense. He started off by dodging a fast jab in, and leg sweep only for Hayate to jump it and go for a powerful roundhouse kick. Naruto grabbed the foot just in time. Hayate decided not to wait to see what Naruto was going to do so he used his trap foot to his advantage. He twisted his entire body. His left leg went over Naruto's head as Hayate planted a powerful kick to Naruto's shoulder. The force of the attack was so great; that it sent Naruto flying a few feet.

"Nice move." Naruto commented as he rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"Yeah. It deals with momentum." Hayate replied with a shrug.

"Lets just move on to high speed taijutsu." Naruto offered as Hayate nodded. The two started to channel chakra into their entire body and in a second the two became blurs. The only indication that they're there is the occasional bursts of sand. They charged at one another one last time as their fist met. A powerful shock wave erupted in which sent the two back a few feet.

"That was fun." Naruto stretched.

"Ninjutsu then?" Hayate asked confidently.

"Sure." Naruto replied with a shrug as they both sensed a person coming. The person appeared in the middle of the two. It was Dan, their former sensei.

"Are you two sparring again?" Dan asked.

"How did you guess. The sand or the shock wave." Naruto replied with a cheesy grin.

"Both. I'm not going to stop you. I just want in on this spar. Both of you against me. How about it?" Dan asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine then. A team up would be good." Hayate replied settling into his fighting stance.

"I can go for kicking your ass a couple of times Dan-Sensei." Naruto stated getting into his own stance.

"On three you two. One...two...three!" Dan shouted as the two genin blurred out of existence. Naruto went for a high kick while Hayate went low. Dan was ready for this move and rolled in between the two.

"Come on guys." Dan whined.

"You sure. We don't want to hurt you." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I can handle it so come on." Dan responded with a confident smirk.

"Alright then. Naruto lets do it!" Naruto sweat dropped and replied, "Uh, wrong phrase. How about let's fight, or let's go. But 'lets do it', no. Because that sounds gay," Hayate gave him a blank stare and shrugged. "Let's go!" he looked at Naruto for confirmation. He nodded as they both ran towards the ocean. Dan sweat dropped at their exchange of words, but shrugged it off when he heard Hayate's shout. He went on his guard.

"Lets bring him a dragon." Naruto said as they both went through and seals at a fast pace.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!." Naruto shouted as a head of a Chinese dragon surfaced. Its body took form and went towards Dan.

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon!" Hayate shouted as a silver dragon made of wind went to the water dragon. The two fused together and went towards Dan at a fast pace.

"Typhoon Dragon!" Dan took the blow as he was sent flying.

"He seemed shocked." Hayate commented hen he saw his ex-sensei take the attack.

"I think he wanted to see how strong it was." Naruto replied.

"I did." Dan replied as he was back where he was.

"Shadow clone?" Naruto asked in shook. _When did he-._

"Yep. That was a great combo. But now its my turn," Dan replied as he drew his sword.

"Hope your read-."

"We gotta go meet our sensei's. Its 12:55."Naruto interrupted as Dan put his sword away.

"Fine then. Come back one day I want to see how far you guys have come." Dan gave them a serious stare to the two as they left to go back inside the academy.

_Inside_

The two reached their destination. Both were across from one another.

"Well later Naruto." Hayate said.

"Later. I'll be at you ceremony." Naruto yawned.

"Its at seven." Hayate replied as they both went into their rooms

_With Naruto_

He walked into the room and saw his teammates. Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi Tenshin.

Ryu Hayabusa was tall for their age group. About 5'10. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue male tunic with silver shoulder padding that went well with his blue shinobi pants. He also wore black shin guards, gauntlets, and a full face helmet which was off at the moment also he also had on black ninja boots.

Kasumi Tenshin was beautiful to say the least. With pearly white flawless skin and auburn-red hair which was in a high ponytail. She had a nice bust, waist, as well as hips of a fourteen year old even though she was thirteen. She wore a blue kunochi tunic with the Tenshi symbol on the back as well as a pair of white stockings which fit her body perfectly. Her choice of foot-wear was a pair of blue sandles.

_Naruto's on my team as well as Kasumi-hime. From watching Naruto and Hayate's spar earlier today. I should be able to get a good match or two out of him. As for Kasumi-hime I use to being around her. We've been friends since we were young._

_Ryu and Naruto are both power-houses. I wonder if they're just going to treat me different since I'm a girl. I've been treated as an equal here and hopefully it will remain that way._

_Ryu and Kasumi. I'm all up to work with them. Hopefully they'll treat me as an equal._

"So we all know each others names, but how about we do an introduction." Naruto suggested as there was a puff of smoke as a person wearing a pair of black pants and a vest, appeared. He wore a blue shirt with a black sash on his waist. He had black hair which was covered by a black hat which had a silver trim(think kung lao's hat from Mortal Kombat)

"Madara Uchiha." Naruto stated with a blank look on his face.

"Ex-Uchiha kid. You keep forgetting that after me and your mom got you away from Konoha. Anyway I'll keep my introduction going."Madara replied as his students nodded

"My name is Madara. And well I have to say my likes are my family, friends, and learning new jutsus. My dislikes are the Uchiha clan and Konoha. My hobbies are spending time with my wife and daughter as well as fishing. My future is to make you guys the best team as well as have children." Madara started the introduction.

"I'll go next. My name is Ryu Hayabusa. My likes are my friends, and family. My dislikes are arrogant people. My hobbies are training and mastering jutsus. My dream is to be one of the greatest ninjas and not be compared to others." Ryu sat back down.

"I'll go next. My name is Kasumi Tenshin. My likes are my clan as well as learning new things. My dislikes are cruel and ignorant people. My hobbies are origami as well as dancing. My future dream is to be better than my brother and show my clan that I be a great clan leader," Kasumi smiled wildly.

"I guess I'm last, huh. Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are my family and Uzu no Kuni. My dislikes are Konoha ninja as well as people who think they deserve everything just because of their name. My hobbies are sword fighting with my grandfather as well as hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become the best Uzukage and surpass my father!" Naruto exclaimed.

_I couldn't of asked for a better team. _Madara thought to himself.

"Anyway. You have already proven that you are worthy of that hiate so now I need to give you a test of my own today. So meet me at training ground thirty two in about; ten minutes alright." Madara vanished in a pillar of fire.

"Well lets move." said Naruto as they went to the training ground.

_Training Ground 33_

Training ground thirty three was big. It was the perfect place to train in private, that is, if you plan on doing so. Due to all the trees that surround the area.

"Good your here." Madara smiled, "I want you to come at me everything you got."

"You asked for it." Ryu replied with a shrug. He charged towards Madara who dodged a few fast punches, but Madara saw an opening and hit Ryu with an uppercut that sent him flying. Madara suddenly heard a swirling sound, but when he turned, it was too, late. He was hit with a spinning bird kick courtesy of Kasumi. The Tenshin heir landed and started to use powerful but graceful kicks to continue her assault. But as Madara continued to fight her he was suddenly reminded of Aurora. Madara sighed when he dodged another kick and kicked Kasumi with spinning back kick which sent her a few feet.

"Come on Naruto! Prove yourself." Madara taunted.

"I think I'll need help with that one." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Why is that?" asked Madara as he hear what he said.

"Simple. I need a team to defeat you." Naruto responded as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Good call.'_

_With Naruto _

_Glad those where shadow clones we sent._ "You know we can't beat him." Ryu stated voicing his concerns.

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Kasumi replied.

"I agree. Lets go get this old timer." Naruto stated as the other two nodded as they came up with a plan that would work against Madara.

_With Madara_

"You can come out now." Madara stated with closed eyes as the group of three appeared.

"Hey sensei! What's are team name anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Team Storm. Seeing as Naruto has an element affinity for Wind and Water. Ryu has one for Fire and Lightning. Kasumi has one for Water and Earth." Madara replied as the each remembered their elemental affinity.

"Cool. Lets do this." Naruto replied as he nodded to Ryu.

"Lightning formation." Ryu stated as Kasumi rushed at Madara at a fast pace in which he had hard trouble seeing.

_Am I getting this old...wait! This is a genjutsu. _Madara thoughtas he said, 'kai'. His vision returned to normal, but it was too late. Kasumi hit Madara with flying forward bicycle kicks. He took the hits and Kasumi hit him with one last kick that sent him flying.

_Now what? _Madara questioned himself. He stood up not expecting Naruto to hit him with a powerful uppercut that had sent him up into the air. Ryu followed by appearing under him. Ryu grabbed the Ex-Uchiha, and set him up for the Inzuna Drop. Both went into a powerful downward spiral which connected with a loud bang. Debris flew into the air as Ryu was the first to recover from the Izuna Drop. He shook his head and jumped out the newly made crater.

"That wasn't him huh?" Ryu questioned while looking at the newly made crater.

"I know when I hit him and that was him." Naruto replied.

"Same here. No clone could of survived those kicks." Kasumi stated as the Madara that was in the crater started to crack. The Madara in the crater turned brown,and liquid-fied into mud. Indicating that it was a mud-clone.

"Those kicks hurt like hell, as well as that uppercut." Madara complained knowing he was going to feel it in the morning.

"You still up huh." Naruto commented.

"You got another one of those team moves. That kinda hurt but just a little," Madara replied.

"Yeah I got one. Hey team,wind formation."Naruto said as Ryu was already running through hand signs and shouted.

"Fire Style:Grand fireball jutsu!" A ball of fire came out of his mouth as Madara jumped over the fireball.

"To easy." Madara replied as he was now dodging Kasumi's Water style:Violent Water Wave.

"Come on." Mandara stated as he was sent into the air thanks to Naruto's Wind Style:Wind Uprising.

"Gotcha sensei." Naruto replied from above him as Naruto had finished his last hand seal as he yelled.

"Wind Style:Great Breakthrough!" Madara was hit with a powerful blast of wind which sent him crashing down.

"Okay time to fight back." Madara stated as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and his eyes close. His team was expecting his dojutsu but that didn't happen.

"This can't be good." Naruto commented as he landed next to his teammates.

"Come." Madara stated as he was in his defensive stance. The three charged at him. Madara first countered Kasumi by jumping over her leg sweep, but as did, he gave Naruto a powerful hit to the stomach in which sent him back a few feet. Ryu tried to strike from the sky only for Madara to move his head and toss Ryu into Kasumi as the two were where Naruto was.

"Keep it going guys." Madara commented as he opened his eyes to reveal his black eyes.

"Water Formation!" Kasumi shouted as Naruto charged at Madara, bur their sensei noticed Naruto was letting off some chakra, as he dodged a double sided sword. This sword was Naruto's Phantom Eagle which was given to him by his father. The sword blade was silver, the hilt was blue, and the pommel had a face of an eagle; facing outward as on Naruto's back was a silver scabbard.

_Naruto must have sealed the blade. _Madara thought as Naruto was letting off chakra as he dodged Naruto's rapid thrust attacks. Naruto finally landed a horizontal hit on Madara as their sensei felt a sting where he was hit.

"Wind Chakra." Madara stated as he saw Ryu's Dragon Sword glowing red.

"Later." Ryu called out emotionless, as he swung the sword upward as a huge dragon made of fire came from the earth. He jumped back before it could hit him. But Madara felt diagonal slash thanks to Ryu.

"That Dragon was made by genjutsu." Madara commented as Ryu nodded and jumped away. Madara was waiting for Kasumi to strike as he felt a gust of wind pass him. He could do nothing but smirk when his torso was hit by another horizontal slash as Kasumi sheathed her tanto. The tanto blade was white and had pink petals on it. The hilt was black as well as the scabbard.

"Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. Nice combo." Madara stated as he exploded into blood.

"Blood clone. Man he's good." Naruto commented seeing as this was the second time their sensei used a clone to take a blow for him.

"I wouldn't be a jonin for nothing." Madara grinned.

"This attack should put him away." Ryu replied.

"Agreed." Kasumi said agreeing with Ryu.

"Oh no. Not this time." Madara said before charging at the genin at a fast pace as they were only able to block some of his powerful blows until Madara's blows seem to come to an end.

"Damn...his punches and kicks are brutal." Ryu replied as Madara landed a few feet in front of the group.

"Just wait until you see my jutsu. Fire Style:Grand Dragon jutsu." Madara stated with a smirk as he blew out a power jet of fire which seemed to circle him at a fast rate as you can see the Chinese Dragon head forming in the process.

"Fire." Madara commanded as the Flaming Chinese dragon went to its targets at a fast pace in which the dragon burned everything in its path. The trio went through their own hand signs as Kasumi shouted!

"Water Style:Water Dragon!" A water version of a Chinese dragon came through the tree's seeking to destroy the fire dragon but this combo had only started as Ryu shouted!

"Lightning Style:Lightning Dragon!" An electric dragon came out of Ryu's hands as it fused with Kasumi's water dragon. The dragons were almost into colliding as Naruto finished his hand signs.

"Wind Style:Wind Dragon!" A silver Chinese dragon head came out of Naruto's mouth as the dragon fused with the other two dragons.

"Storm Dragon!" The trio stated as they watch the Storm dragon hit the fire dragon. They smirked when they saw it tore through it and hit Madara, or at least that's what they though as the Storm dragon was sliced in half. But that didn't stop the it. The two halves tore through the forest as a result.

"Give up." Madara said coldly as he put his hat back on.

"How did you-?" Kasumi tried to ask but she was cut off.

"Its a secret." Madara replied.

"And I really though we had him to." Ryu said as his shoulder's slumped a bit.

"Well you guys passed. Those team moves were amazing." Guess who said that.

"Yeah we could only come up with those four on short notice," Kasumi commented while Madara sweat dropped.

"They were good. They could be better though," Madara replied in after thought.

"We were in a rush alright," Naruto replied.

"I understand. Team Storm pass. Now, meet me on crystal island tomorrow around six. We'll begin our training," Madara stated as he left in a pillar of fire.

"That old timer." Naruto commented whiling shaking his head about their sensei.

"Well that went well." Ryu said before grinning.

"Indeed. It did." Kasumi replied as her and Ryu were about to leave.

"Hey guys. Its only about three o clock. So how about we hang out for a bit. If that's okay with you?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Sure. I have no problem with that" Kasumi replied as she had nothing else to do today.

"Maybe you can give us a tour of the capital island." Ryu said as he slapped Naruto on the back hard.

"Capital...Oh that's right you guys came two months before we graduated." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers remembering when they came to class.

"Yeah. Our parents were given a proper tour but not us seeing as we had to train to get up to the academy standards in order to graduate." Kasumi shrugged.

"Well come on. Were about to take the quickest way to the capital!" Naruto shouted as the two followed Naruto to the beach as they stood in front of a whirlpool.

"It's a whirlpool." Ryu commented seeing the whirling water.

"Whirlpool travel is the quickest way to anywhere. Now come on." Naruto said before jumping in the whirlpool.

"Lets go!" Ryu said before jumping in followed by Kasumi.

_Capital Island _

Naruto had jumped out of the whirlpool near the beach. As Ryu came out second and Kasumi came out third. They all landed, but more specificity; Kasumi landed on top of Ryu.

"Come on you two." Naruto rolled his eyes as the two blushed before they got up.

"You should of told us to prepare for a landing," Ryu slightly yelled. A little embarrassed.

"I thought you knew." Naruto said before shrugging.

"Hey Naruto. If we can do that then how come different villages try to invade Uzu no Kuni like that?" Kasumi questioned.

"Its due to the guardian of Uzu Mizuseirei. She was the one who put the islands underwater." Naruto explained.

"Why did she put Uzu no Kuni underwater?" Ryu asked in a curious tone.

"How about I tell you." A women in her late twenties as she appeared on the beach. She had dark blur hair that went to her mid-back. Her skin was pearl white as she wore a blue kimono and a silver obi which did nothing to hide her nice figure. As on her feet was blue geta.

"Hey Mizu-hime" Naruto bowed.

"Hey Naruto-kun." the water guardian greeted.

"So why did you sink Uzu no Kuni?" Ryu asked again trying to get an answer.

"It was a hard decision. With so many things going on. We needed time to recuperate after the war. So that is why I sunk Uzu no Kuni. So that the village's clan would have to to recuperate and to become stronger when I resurrected it. Also it showed us who really were true allies and enemies." Mizuseirei explained.

"So do you control the Whirlpools here as well?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I do. I even control the summoning animals that reside in the Uzu no Kuni waters as well." Mizuseirei smiled at them.

"I take it they are apart of your summoning contract." Ryu assumed.

"Yes they are. Who ever becomes the Water guardian receives the countries summoning contract." Mizuseirei replied.

"Hey Mizu-chan. Where did you go?" A person who to was in their late twenties said as he appeared on the beach. As they wore a green shirt with black pants and brown boots. Also he had on gold and green gauntlets as he had his hair in a brown ponytail as he had tanned skin as well.

"Hey Kiseirei." Naruto greeted.

"Oh hey Naruto." Kiseirei greeted back.

"So you must be the Forest guardian then, huh?" Ryu asked as Kiseirei nodded.

"Yep. I protect the forest near the first gate." Kiseirei stated.

"But aren't there two more gates?" Kasumi asked remembering a history lesson.

"Yeah." Kiseirei replied.

"So your gate isn't even apart of Uzu no kuni." Ryu said.

"That whole entire land which is between Waterfall and the Sound village is my turf" Kiseirei explained.

"I guess there's a whirlpool their too huh?" Ryu asked as Mizuseirei nodded.

"Ninjas who are residents tend to take the whirlpools. Civilians on the other hand take their own boats or they take that cruise boat that the metal clan made." Mizuseirei explained.

"That boat is huge." Ryu stated as he remembered the boat they took to get to capital island before.

"Yeah. That boat goes to all three islands. It may not be fast but it gets the job done." Kiseirei stated.

"Also their working on making it a vacation boat which would go around the ninja continent but that might take a while." Mizuseirei said out loud.

"This is a great village. Better than the one we were at before." Kasumi commented.

"Which was that?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha. The civilians worship shinobi with kekki genkai's more than regular shinobi who work just as hard." Ryu responded with a scowl.

"Sounds like them." Naruto replied as he experienced that a few times.

"Seems Konoha has fallen," Kiseirei stated.

"Indeed. They even have the nerve to call themselves the strongest village on the elemental continent." Mizuseirei said.

"Glad we left Konoha. They even tried to get me to go with their beloved Uchiha." Kasumi stated in disgust as Ryu was angered when he heard that.

"Well we better go. I have to give them a tour." Naruto stated with a two finger salute.

"Later Naruto." Keiseirei replied with his own salute as he and Mizuseirei walked off the beach.

"Okay guys. This is the grand beach, alot of people usually come here to relax after a hard day."Naruto stated.

"How about we go into the city"Ryu asked

"Follow me." Naruto replied as the two followed right behind.

_Uzukage Tower. _

The Uzukage Tower was like a castle(Look up Matsumoto Castle). It had a light blue color as the roofs were white.

"Come on guys lets go see my grandfather." Naruto stated as he walked into the castle.

_Main Lobby_

The main lobby was huge. Kasumi and Ryu have never seen such huge place. And judging by the books and the television, they could they that; that's used as entertainment while the visitors wait to see the Uzukage.

"Hey Naruto-kun." A female with short blonde hair greeted behind the lobby's main desk. She wore a white blouse and blue skirt with matching pumps. Her looks match her age which by judging: twenty-one.

"This is Hina. Don't let her looks fool you. She use to work in Spiral." Naruto warned his two teammates.

"Isn't Spiral our version of Anbu?" Ryu asked as Hina nodded.

"Indeed it is and I still do work for Spiral Naruto. I'm just on leave for the time being." Hina replied as she was putting a few pieces of paper away.

"So Hina. Can we see my old man?" Naruto asked.

"Sure go right ahead. It seems to be an easy day today." Hina said as they went to the elevator. That's right; Uzu no Kuni has state of the art technology than the other villages. The only other village that was this advance was snow country.

"This is a elevator right?" Kasumi asked cutely.

"Yeah. We're just trying to catch up to the other villages outside the Elemental Nations." Naruto replied with a slight blush. A few minutes later the doors opened and they saw a person who had on a light blue hat and cloak and white spiral on the cloak.

"Hey grandson." The Uzukage greeted.

"Hey Old timer." Naruto greeted back.

"So who are your friends?" The Uzukage asked.

"Ryu Hayabusa. Sir." Ryu replied showing respect for the Uzukage.

"Kasumi Tenshin. Sir." Kasumi replied doing the same as well.

"Oh Joe's son and Hayate's little sister." The Uzukage stated with recognition in his eyes.

"Hey old timer how about we get a bit to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I can use a bite to eat. Oh, and Naruto just call me by my name, alright?" The Uzukage waved his hand in a cool manner.

"Okay. Grandpa Yamato." Naruto replied as the Uzukage took off his hat and cloak to reveal his attire. Which was a pair of black pants and a black vest. His shirt was gold. He had red spiky hair. And on his feet where black ninja shoes.

"Lets go eat." Ryu cheered.

"Wait. Honor Guard!" Yamato shouted as four people wearing black cloaks and had on anbu masks appeared.

"Phoenix, Dragon,Turtle, and Tiger." Yamato called out.

"Sir." The four stated in unison.

"Come eat with us." Yamato replied.

"Cool with me." Tiger said as he pressed a button on his watch as his cloak and mask went away to reveal his long blonde spiky hair. This was Minato Namikaze.

"Hey dad." Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naru-chan!" The person wearing the phoeniex mask said as she to pressed a button on her watch. She was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Come on mom." Naruto pouted.

"He's grown." The person wearing the turtle mask commented as to pressed a button on her watch. This was Mikoto Kane

"Hi Mikoto. Happy you left Konoha, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Damn right. Like I'm going to claim Sasuke as my child. Worshiping him like he was the greatest shinobi that ever lived." Mikoto stated.

"Calm down honey." The person in the Dragon mask replied as he pressed a button on his watch. This was Boruto Kane.

"I know the past is the past. Besides this is my birth village anyway." Mikoto stated.

"Well come on lets go to Joe's to go get something to eat." Yamato replied as they went to Joe's.

_Joe's_

Joe's place was nice. He had more of a family feel to it. Its relaxing to be in and you can get a bite to eat. Joe's food is from different places so don't be surprised if you never heard of the food before.

"Hey Joe."Yamato called as Joe appeared. Joe wore a green shirt and grey pants as he was a young twenty year-old.

"Hey Yamato-sama. Nice to see you up and about." Joe replied with a grin as he put his gray hat on.

"So what's new on the menu?" Minato asked.

"Lets see. Today I'm trying out a dish called pizza." Joe stated pointing to the new dish.

"Sounds good." Naruto replied.

"Looks good too." Ryu commented looking at the image of the pizza.

"Hey mind if we eat with you." A women asked with long black hair and white eyes with no pupil. This was Aurora Hyuga.

"Hey Aurora." Kushina greeted.

"Where's sensei?" Ryu asked.

"Right here," Madara replied as he and a female walked up towards the group. She was around thirteen years old. She to had the bust, and waist of a thirteen year old. While she had the hips of a fifteen year old. She wore a pair of black shorts and a black vest with a white shirt. On her feet where a pair of black sandles .She also had long black hair which came down to her shoulders. Her name was Saya, .Madara and Aurora's daughter.

"It feels weird being alive again. I died at this age." Saya replied as she still was not use to being alive again. Saya had died thanks to her uncle. She was revived thanks to Kami who gave herself, her mother and father another chance at life.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you this time." Madara said as the pizza was ready as the group ate and talked.

_Later _

"That was good." Kasumi commented.

"Yeah. Who knew pineapples and ham would make a good topping." Naruto replied with a nod of his head.

"We have to do this more often." Yamato stated with a pat on top of his belly.

"I agree. Anyway we're about to leave we have a lot of things to catch up on." Madara replied as Aurora and Saya went the other side.

"Bye guys!" Saya yelled as she was happy to know she had friends her age.

"Bye." the group responded as it was now about six o clock.

"Well we had fun but back to work." Minato replied as he press a button on his watch as his Honor Guard attire was back on as the others followed suit.

"Later grandson." Yamato stated as him and the honor guard vanished.

"Later Joe," Ryu called out as the three left to their next destination: Ninja Island.

_Ninja Island _

"This is fun," Ryu commented used to using the whirlpool travel already.

"It always is," Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto. Don't you have a to be at a ceremony?" Kasumi questioned.

"Your right. I gotta jet." Naruto replied as he was gone.

"Hey Kasumi. Ryu!" A person shouted cheerfully. She had purple hair and amber eyes. She wore a purple and silver body suit which had flowers design on it. Her body was slim as she had the bust, waist, and hips of a thirteen year old. One her waist where her Fuma Kodachi.

Hey Ayane." Kasumi greeted her half sister.

"Ayane wait up!" A person yelled. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black jacket. He also had on a yellow shirt. He had black short-cut hair and brown eyes. His skin was brown. This was Gurei Ikazunchi.

"Yeah what Gurei said." Another person stated lazily. She had short black hair and gray eyes. She wore black baggy pants and a gray sleeveless top as she also had on black bracers. Her body was toned as she had hips of a fifteen year old. While her bust was that of a thirteen year old.

"Sorry Tsuki." Ayane scratched the back of her head.

"Oh! This is Ryu Hayabusa, and Kasumi Tenshin you were talking about?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah. Ryu and Kasumi. These are Gurei Ikazunchi and Tsuki Kane," Ayane stated introducing each other.

"So where is your third teammate?" Tsuki questioned.

"Naruto had some where to be." Ryu replied.

"He probably went to Hayate's mask ceremony." Gurei stated with a snort.

"I believe that too." Tsuki said.

"Well were about to go get a bit to eat. You wanna come?" Ayane asked slightly hopeful.

"No thank you. We just ate a Joe's." Ryu replied.

"Alright then. I guess will catch up later then." Ayane stated as the trio left to get something to eat. Ryu and Kasumi were starting the walk home as they heard a loud screech..

"You hear that?" Ryu asked Kasumi who nodded.

"Yeah. Lets go see what it is." Kasumi replied as the two were running towards the source.

_?_

Ryu and Kasumi made it to see a huge falcon taking to the skies. The falcon had to be a summoning and judging by the body it looked like the boss.

"What are you two doing here?" A person questioned as he had long brown hair. As he wore a white cloak. The two could see under that he was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

"Wait Gozen their with me." Naruto called out covering for his new friends.

"Sorry about that. Its just a precaution." Gozen stated as the falcon came back down and landed.

"He passes." The falcon stated as he left in a puff of smoke.

"So Hayate, you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to sleep alright." Hayate stated as he went to sleep then and their.

"I'll take him in alright." Gozen replied as he took Hayate in.

"That was close." Kasumi commented.

"Glad I said you were with me. Gozen's clan is not use to having company." Naruto chuckled dryly.

"I noticed." Ryu commented.

"Hey Naruto who are those two?"A person asked in a calm voice. He wore a black trench coat, black pants, and black shirt. He had spiky black hair as well as black sunglasses. Black shoes as well. His hiate was on his forehead.

"Must be friends of his." Another person commented in a cheery voice. She had brown hair which went down to her shoulders. She wore a pair of brown shorts and a dark green shirt. She was also wearing green ninja shoes. On her arms were brown bandages which were wrapped around her forearms. And her hiate was on her arm. Her body type was toned as she had a nice pair of legs as well as hips of a fifteen year old, while her bust was that of a thirteen year old.

"Oh, these are my new teammates, Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi Tenshin. Guys meet Kyousou Bear and Naito Koumori," Naruto introduced the groups to one another.

Nice to meet you." Naito replied coolly.

"Same here." Ryu responded just as cool.

"Well we have to go. We have training in the morning with Aurora-sensei." Kyousou stated.

"Same here." Naruto replied as Naito and Kyousou left.

Well its been fun Naruto but we do have training in the morning." Ryu stated feeling tired..

"Yeah and I could use some sleep." Kasumi said before letting out a yawn.

"Bye guys." Naruto stated as Ryu and Kasumi went home. Naruto went to his house but before he could enter he heard a loud boom as Naruto went to go investigate.

_?_

Naruto arrived at a training field as he saw multiple trees cut down. He saw a blur of green and black.

"Yukina Hebi?" Naruto asked as the girl stopped as she turned around. She wore a pair of black pants and a green shirt. Yukina had long black hair which went to her lower back. She had a white complexion and green eyes. In her hand was an O-katana with a purple hilt and a black blade. The Pommel had a snake head on it. Her body type was slim as she had a c-cup breast. As her waist and hips were that of a girl her age which was thirteen.

"Oh hey Naruto." Yukina greeted as she dodged a powerful jab from a half human half crocodile who was wearing black pants, green shirt, and black gloves.

"Naruto's here." the half human half crocodile said as he stopped his attack.

"Yeah Hagane." Naruto greeted as a green glow surrounded Hagane as he was in his human form. He had brown hair and had tan skin and was wearing what his Crocodile form had on.

"So whats up?" Yukina asked while sheathing her blade.

"I heard a boom and came here." Naruto stated to the two.

"My bad." Hagane replied as that last punch to the ground had made a small crater.

"Yeah. We were about to call it a day." Yukina informed as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later alright." Naruto replied as he went back to his house and went to sleep. Calling it a day.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 2: Meetings and The First Mission_


	2. Meetings and The First Mission

**Naruto of Spiral**

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I just own my Original Characters.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought"**

_Chapter 2:Meetings and First Mission_

_Story Start_

_Ninja Island _

Its early in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet but that doesn't stop most people for getting up early, especially ninjas.

Most people were up on the island. Some were doing physical training or just some warm-up exercises. Naruto was having breakfast though at bakery called Jim's. Luckily for Naruto his teammates decided to do the same thing.

"Hey Jim. Thanks for the food." Naruto thanked the owner of the shop.

"Huh. Oh anytime Naruto. Just remember to spread the word to others when you travel out of Uzu-no-kuni alright." Jim said from the back of his restaurant.

"Alright." Naruto replied as he saw his teammates finish up their food as well.

"So Naruto. Where is the Whirlpool to Crystal Island?" Kasumi asked as they followed Naruto.

"Right here. Behind the Grey Spiral weapon shop. They usually collect Crystal's from the island." Naruto replied as they jumped into the whirlpool.

_Crystal Island _

"We're here. Crystal Island." Naruto said looking at the dark blue glowing mountain.

"So what do you know about this island Naruto?" Ryu asked.

"Not a lot to be truthful. The most I know about this island is that people can use the crystals here for forging weapons or sell them. This is my first time on this Island." Naruto stated to his friends.

"I see. Well isn't there a guardian on this mountain?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know who he is personally." Naruto answered as they heard a loud crack as they went to the scene.

?

Naruto, Ryu, and Kasumi arrived to see where the sound was coming from as they saw three people.

"Hey." Naruto called out trying to get their attention. They turned around to face them.

"Hey Naruto, Ryu, and Kasumi." Tsuki said as the other two went to where Tsuki was.

"Oh its Tsuki and Kyousou. Sorry that I don't know your name." Ryu said.

"Its fine. My names Hagane Wani." Hagane said introducing himself to the two.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I usually collect a few crystals for my grandmothers shop. Kyousou and Hagane always come here in the morning to practice taijutsu against one another." Tsuki explained.

"Yeah. We noticed that Tsuki was here. So we went to see what she was doing." Kyousou said.

"And we decided to help. Besides hitting on this mountain is pretty tough." Hagane add on as he threw a few air punches as Naruto noticed something about his hands.

"Are those boxing gloves?" Naruto asked as Hagane raised his hands to show the dark blue gloves as they had the kajin for water on them.

"Yeah. Me and Kyousou use these when were hitting the mountain. Tsuki modified these herself." Hagane explained.

"Well I just made them so that they can use their elemental chakra. Hence why there's a kajin with an element on them." Tsuki remarked with a shrug.

"Hagane, mind if I try your gloves on." Naruto asked.

"Uh, sure." Hagane replied tossing Naruto the boxing gloves as he put them.

"Fits like a glove." Naruto commented as he channeled his wind chakra as they now were gray and had the kajin for wind on them.

"Hey Naruto, Kasumi, Ryu. Where are you?" Madara questioned as he saw his team.

"Good your here sensei." Ryu said.

"Whats going on?" Madara asked as he walked to the group.

"Watch," Tsuki stated as Naruto was pumping wind chakra into the gloves as they glowed gray.

"Stand back." Naruto said as he cocked his arm back and hit the mountain as their was a loud crack as dust covered the area.

"Its over." Tsuki said as the dust settled down as they looked at the cut on the mountain.

"Nice damage." Madara commented as he looked at the mountain which had a cut going into the mountain but if you looked closer you can see it only went in a yard deep.

"Seems wind causes a cut with the boxing gloves on. Earth causes it to crumble. Lightning pierces it. Fire burns it." Tsuki said to herself.

"What about water?" Kasumi questioned.

"Water heals the mountain for some reason." Tsuki replied not knowing why that was exactly.

"So I take it when a person uses these gloves of yours their elemental chakra gets a effect?" Madara asked.

"Yes they do. Fire users hits would cause a burn. Lightning users could stun someone. Earth users hits would cause big damage. Wind would probably cut their opponent. Water would make a person's punches faster." Tsuki said answering the question.

"Nice conclusion. How did you get these results?" Madara asked.

"My friends each have one of the five elements." Tsuki stated.

"What if a jonin were to use these gloves?" Madara asked.

"I'm not sure." Tsuki replied seeing as most her friends were genin.

"Let me try it." Madara said as Naruto gave Madara the boxing gloves. He put it on and it changed from silver to red and with the kajin for fire on it.

"Oh boy." Naruto commented as the gloves were now lit on fire. The fire around Madara boxing gloves were dark red.

"Get back! Fire Style:Phoenix Fist!" Madara shouted as a phoenix head appeared on his right hand before he punched the mountain. The effects were instant as he fist started to burn through the mountain. Madara pulled his hand back to see some of the crystals melting.

"Gloves are good." Madara commented as the fire was now gone. Tsuki looked as the boxing gloves which seemed to be gone.

"Where are the gloves?" Tsuki asked not seeing her gloves.

"Melted." Naruto replied looking at what was left of the boxing gloves.

"Good thing those were a prototype, Tsuki?" Kyousou said while Tsuki looked sad.

"Yeah. Seems that they need work for people with anbu chakra and above. As well as hand techniques."

Tsuki said as she wrote down what she had said.

"Sorry about the gloves." Madara said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem. You just helped me out." Tsuki said as she then smiled.

"Well we have to go. Me and Hagane still have a spar to finish. " Kyousou said.

"I have a few crystals to give my grandmother. Bye." Tsuki said as she gathered her bag of crystals and left.

"Come on team. We have training that needs to be done." Madara stated as the group of four left to a different location.

_Later _

"Okay guys. Today we are going to do elemental training first then we can go over one of your team formations and that would be it." Madara stated.

"I thought we would do more?" Naruto asked.

"There's going to be a Uzukage Council meeting." Madara answered. Naruto mouthed an O in understanding.

"Isn't that when the Civilian council, Ninja council, and the four gate guardians all meet?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah. They only meet when there's a decision that could effect Uzu-no-kuni." Naruto replied remembering what his grandfather said.

"I believe that will be going over treaties with other ninja villages." Madara said remembering the notification he received a few days before.

"So when will we go on missions?" Ryu asked.

"Not sure yet. As you know Uzu-no-kuni Genin are as strong as Chunin. Chunin are as strong as Jonin. Jonin are almost as strong as Anbu." Madara said before shrugging.

"So Uzu-no-kuni trains their Ninja to be as strong as the next rank." Kasumi said summing up what Madara said.

"Yep. That's why we are the strongest. We don't boast about our strengths like other villages do. We go on mission and get the job done." Madara answered.

"So what would you rank yourself?" Naruto asked their sensei.

"Uzu-no-kuni wise I say an Anbu." Madara replied not really caring about rank..

"So you use to be a Anbu but decided to teach genin." Naruto said as Madara nodded.

"You could be a village kage." Kasumi stated remembering the ranking system in Uzu-no-kuni.

"I know but there is always someone out their that is stronger than you. Another thing every Uzu shinobi and kunochi keeps in mind." Madara replied.

"So what does that make my grandfather and the honor guard?" Naruto asked.

"Unstoppable to others but everyone can be beaten." Madara stated.

"Well lets get to work sensei." Ryu said as he had enough of all this useless chatter. Anyways; Madara instructed each of them on elemental manipulation and how to improve on them.

_After Training._

"That's it for the day." Madara stated as his team was some what tired.

"That was fun." Naruto commented about today's workout.

"Well I have to leave and try to get a quick nap in. I trained Saya to the bone yesterday night. She might be able to qualify as a genin by Friday if I keep it at this level of intensity." Madara said as he left in a shushin.

"She probably end up on our team." Ryu remarked.

"She'll be as strong as us when she joins." Kasumi said.

"Sensei is a slave driver when it comes to training. Plus he has been around for years so he has to know a few ways to make people strong in a short amount of time." Naruto stated.

"That's true." Ryu agreed.

"Now what should we do?" Kasumi asked.

"We could go to the council meeting." Naruto replied.

"Why, I heard they are boring to say the least." Ryu said sounding uninterested.

"Yeah but it could help in the future to know politics." Kasumi reassured seeing as she may become clan head in the future.

"I'm a ninja, not a politician." Ryu remarked. Not seeing the use of going to a political meeting.

"She's right you know. We might just get a diplomatic mission on of these days." Naruto said backing up Kasumi.

"I guess...alright fine, lets go." Ryu said with his shoulder's slumped. They went to the whirlpool which would take them to the Capital island.

_Capital Island._

"We're here." Naruto said as they were now on one of the beach's of capital island.

"Okay. So where does this meeting take place anyway?" Kasumi asked.

"Usually at the Uzukage Tower in the Council chambers. Anyone who is a resident can go and listen to these meetings."

"I thought these meetings were going to be private?" Ryu said remembering how Konoha conducted their meetings.

"If you live in a village, wouldn't you like to know what was going on instead of being left out of the loop." Naruto stated making a good point.

"Come on lets go." Kasumi said as they walked towards the Uzukage tower.

_Uzukage Tower _

"Place is packed." Ryu commented as the lobby was filled with people waiting to hear this meeting.

"Its always like this when everyone meets." Naruto replied as he lead the two through the crowd.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Kasumi questioned not knowing where they were going.

"Council lounge. Most of the clan heads are in there." Naruto said as they made it to a door which had the kajin for Council Lounge. Naruto opened the door as the three walked into the huge room. Where you can see that most people were socializing with one another.

"Naruto, its been a while,"A person with long black hair said. This person had brown skin as well as brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants as well as a red long sleeved shirt. She had on her back a pair of sai's. Also she wore a pair of black ninja shoes as well.(A/N:When it comes to ninja shoes, just picture tennis shoes except for they are only single color.)She was Gosai Ikazunchi. Clan leader of the Ikazunchi clan. Her age was about 27 as her body showed that she was slim,she also had a nice pair of hips on her.

"Glad to see that you have grown Naruto," Another person said in a calm voice. This person had spiky black hair as well as black sunglasses. This person wore a silver trench coat with a black bat on the back. He wore black pants and a black sleeved shirt as well. He also wore a pair of silver ninja boots. This was Shippou Koumori. Clan leader of the Koumori clan. He was about 27. His body showed that he was in shape.

"Hey, this is Ryu and Kasumi. Ryu and Kasumi meet Gosai Ikazunchi and Shippou Koumori, leaders of their respected clans." Naruto introduced.

"Don't forget me." another person said. This person had a muscular frame. He wore a pair of blue pants with a gray sash going around his waist as it had a bear claw on it. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt. He also wore a pair of gray sandles. On his hands were a pair of red gloves. He had long brown spiky hair and brown eyes. This was Daichi Bear. Leader of the Bear clan. Age: 26.

"No Daichi we could not forget you." Gosai said.

"Good." Daichi remarked.

"It seems like we are early." Shippou stated to his friends.

"Punctuation is a good thing to have." Gozen replied.

"This is true." Gosai agreed.

"Hey where is Mizura and Rikiddo?" Naruto asked as Boruto appeared in his ninja attire which was a pair of gray pants, and a gray vest. He wore a blue shirt. His hiate was on his arm.

"Mizura and Rikiddo are coming." Boruto stated as two people came in.

"Mizura Wani is here." One of them said. She had short blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing black shorts, a blue sleeved shirt, and a black vest as well as blue gloves. On her feet were a pair of ninja sandles. She was Mizura Wani, head of the Wani clan. She was about 24.

"Rikiddo Hebi" the second person introduced. He had on a full body suit which was blue. He had a katana on his back. He also wore black shinobi sandles, and wore a mask that had a blue snake on it.

"Hey Naruto." Mizura greeted.

"Glad to see you're here." Naruto greeted back with a cheesy smile.

"So whats this meeting about anyway? I was on a mission when I was told about this," Rikiddo said as Yamato Uzumaki walked in.

"'Well now that all the ninja clan heads are here lets go to the council chamber." Yamato stated as the people in the room followed Yamato to the council chambers.

"Come on guys. Lets hurry and grab a seat." Naruto said as they followed Naruto.

_Council Chambers._

The Council Chambers was huge. The set up for the chambers was that the Uzukage would sit at the head on the table with the civilians on his left side of the table. While the ninja would be on the right side of the table. The daimyo would sit on the other end of the table. The audience would sit around the table.

"Now that everyone is here. Let us begin this discussion about treaties we have received with every country that wants to be our allies. The first country is Kusa no Kuni." Yamato said with authority in his aged voice.

"I've heard that they cut ties with Konoha for reasons unknown." Rikiddo stated,starting the conversation off.

"I heard about that as well. One of my friends who owns one of the harbor's said it was because Konoha was not sending them missions." Tetsu said as he was apart of the civilian council. Seeing as he ran the harbor.

"I, too, heard about this rumor as well," another person said. As this person was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt and blue kasa on his head. His skin was very tanned seeing as he worked in the sun. This was Tochi Ki. He was the head farmer of the civilian island.

"If we were to have an alliance with Kusa no Kuni then we could really benefit from them," another person said. As this person was wearing a pair of black business pants,a pair of black three inch pumps,a white long sleeved blouse which contained her c-cup bust. She had long black hair and had on black sunglasses. Her skin was was lightly tanned. She was Shiruku Tourou .Head of the Finances of Uzu-no-kuni as well as ninja clan head of the Mantis clan. She became an on call ninja at the age Yamato gave her the position of Head of Finances she accepted the role.

"How would we benefit from them?" Gozen questioned as Shiruku, the person who responded last, responded back.

"Well . Kusa no Kuni bamboo is strong for one and also can be used for construction. Two they have one of the best places to grow different herbs. Three their shinobi forces have grown over the years."

"We use to have a great alliance with them in the old days anyway." Mizura stated.

"Okay its decided. All who agrees to become allies with Kusa raise your hand now." Yamato asked as everyone raised their hands.

"Good to know. Now the next country who wants to be allies with us is Kaminari no Kuni," Yamato said.

"I have to disagree with this one." Gosai stated..

"Are you speaking from your emotions or facts?" Yamato asked.

"Mostly facts. Besides you can ask Daichi, Shippou, and Gozen if you have any questions with what I'm about to say." Gosai replied.

"Proceed."

"The Taka, Koumori, Ikazunchi, and Bear clans are former Kumo clans. For those who do not know." Gosai started, "well, when the Sandaime Raikage took over he seemed to have one thing in mind. Kekki Genkai's. He was the opposite of the Sandaime Mizukage. He loved villages with kekki genkai's and just could not get enough of them. Most of the ninja clans had discovered this and had left because they were not good enough for him and his needs. Us founding clans were angered when we learned about the Hyuga incident and we left after said incident."

"So what do you know about this resistance in Kaminari no kuni?" Rikiddo asked.

"It might be Ei and his friends." Daichi replied.

"Who is Ei?" Yamato asked.

"Ei was the person who was the first to rally the ninja clans to revolt against the Sandaime Raikage." Daichi replied.

"So if Ei were the Yondaime Raikage would you agree to an alliance then?" Yamato inquired.

"Yes, E was able to demonstrate that he has the capability to run Kaminari no kuni." Gozen said.

"Well we will send a group of ninjas to make contact with Ei then." Yamato said.

"So we're putting this on hold then." Boruto asked as Yamato nodded.

"Next country that wants an alliance with us and is the final country of the day. Hi no Kuni," Yamato stated in a mutual tone. As a Kage he wasn't suppose to show his emotions when it came to problems that could effect the village.

"I suggest that we let Joe Hayabusa as well as Hayate Tenshi speak about Konoha. Knowing most of us will be quick to shoot them down in a heart beat,"A person stated . They were wearing blue robes with a white spiral on it. As this was Hiyaku Uzumaki. The Uzu-no-kuni daimyou as well as Naruto's aunt. She had long blue hair and violet eyes. Her body was conditioned of a anbu kunochi,seeing as she used to be in spiral before she became the daimyo. She had a b-cup bust and nice legs. She was a daimyou who could fight her own battles and win them. She use to go by blue death due to her weapon as well as her hair.

"Well, my experience in Konoha was horrible," another person wearing a white body suit as well as white ninja sandles said.

"Continue Joe." Yamato replied letting the dragon ninja continue.

"At first it seemed good. Hizuren would always put the council in their place when the civilians were out of control. The ninja clans are not getting the respect they should get by the civilians there. Half of them wanted to leave with my clan as well as the Tenshi clan." Joe stated.

"That's bad." Hiyaku commented.

"It gets worst, but I'll let Hayate talk about that part." Joe said as a person wearing a white gi with a black sash stood up.

"Well while we were in Konoha we experienced the favoritism of civilians. The civilians only seem to favor those with 'sob' stories or kekki genkai's. You could see the ninjas who were being mistreated by the civilians." Hayate stated.

"Which clans were being mistreated?" Kushina Uzumaki asked.

"The Aburame clan, Hyuga clan, Akamichi clan." Hayate replied.

"The Hyuga clan are good people. The Akamichi clan wouldn't hurt a fly. The Aburame clan are smart people." Minato Namikaze stated as he use to work with members of their clan when he was in Konoha.

"They even make fun of a person named Rock Lee and his friend Tenten," Hayate replied as Naruto was angered by that.

"Yes Naruto?" Yamato asked sensing anger coming off his grandson.

"Konoha has really changed. They make fun of a person who chakra system is messed up. Also make fun of what I would say the only serious kunochi when I was in Konoha." Naruto said making his statement.

"Well I was cool with Rock Lee,Tenten, and even Neji." Ryu replied.

"Back to the topic at hand. What clan do they seem to worship the most?" Yamato asked.

"The Uchiha." both Hayate, and Joe said in unison.

"I bet its the civilians?" Mikoto said as she was in her ninja attire.

"Indeed. You can clearly see that Konoha only cares about Sasuke and keeping him in the village." Joe replied.

"They even tried to get Ayane and Kasumi to become his future wives in their attempt to practice polygamy. By stating that their was a law which stated that only strong kunochi can be used to produce heirs to the almighty Uchiha clan." Hayate said with anger.

"I believe Konoha is the only village which allows Polygamy. I know that most do not and never will." Yamato replied.

"Point and case. Konoha needs to be knocked off its pedestal. They have let their ninjas become too arrogant." Joe remarked.

"Very well. Seeing as nobody wants an alliance with Konoha then this treaty serves no purpose." Yamato said throwing it in the trash.

"Glad to see the treaties discussions are over." Kushina commented.

"Anyone else has something they want to share?" Yamato asked as Boruto stood up.

"I have made a new henshin watch." Boruto said holding up the new watch.

"Whats the difference?" Madara asked not really seeing the difference.

"Multiple things that can revolutionize the way Uzu-no-kuni operates." Boruto responded with a smirk.

"So tell us about this upgrade." Yamato ordered..

"Well for on face on the clock is digital. Press the top right corner of the watch and the face will change to a clothing menu. You can put up to five different cloths in this watch. Each in their own individual slot."

"So how do we wear the cloths we selected?" Minato asked.

"The watch uses voice commands which you can set. So say if you were about to enter a fight and needed to put on your shinobi attire. You would say Ninja henshin and then a light would engulf you for about two seconds and bam. Your in your ninja attire." Boruto explained.

"Can you lock your watch?" Yamato asked just in case someone were to take their watch.

"The watch has a lock feature in case someone else tried to use it." Boruto answered.

"What else can this watch do?" Kushina asked with interest in her voice.

"Well the right corner button has a built in map of the elemental continents. Which when you press the button there a map would appear." Boruto said demonstrating it use as a astral projection of an map appeared.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe seeing the astral projection map.

"Now you can zoom in on the map by saying zoom." Boruto said as the map zoomed in as it showed exactly where Boruto was as he was a blue dot surrounded by green dots.

"Whats with the green dots?" Joe asked.

"The green are ninjas the watch can detect by the global positioning system or GPS for short. Now the GPS is hooked up to a satellite in space which we hacked to use this feature for our ninjas." Boruto said.

"Are their other dots?" Mizura asked.

"Purple are registered allies. Red are civilians. Blue is you." Boruto answered.

"What if it was a new land the watch doesn't know about?" Hiyaku asked. Boruto said nothing.

"It would make ambushes easier." Gosai commented.

"The next feature is a camera. Now to activate the camera you have to press the bottom left corner button." Boruto stated as he pressed the left corner button as the watchbands retracted.

"Now the way the camera works is that you would hold it like a regular camera. Most people should hold it sideways. Now the bottom left corner button is the shutter release. The top left corner button becomes the flash button which you could turn on and off. The bottom right corner button is the zoom. The top right corner button is the zoom-out button. The viewfinder is on the back of the watch." Boruto continued to list off.

"So I take it you press the bottom left corner button to cancel the camera mode right." Shippou stated.

"Yes, to cancel any mode you click the button again." Boruto replied as it reverted back to a watch.

"Do the watches use chakra?" Daichi asked.

"Only when the battery is depleted. You can use chakra to power the watch. Now the battery can recharge when your not using it."

"Any more features?" Yamato asked.

"The top right corner button is a built in radio. Just press this button and a menu of people who are your contacts you can call. Or you just say the phrase call for, then say the persons name."

"So can the radio be jammed?" Gosai asked.

"Depending on the area then, yes." Boruto answered.

"Can this new henshin watch be destroyed?" Daichi asked.

"Yes they can but when you are fighting, the watch would seal itself into your wrist."

"What if you were finished a fight and needed to change back into the attire you had on before?" Hayate asked.

"You just say power down and the attire you had on before comes back on."

"Nice upgrade. Have any more you want to share?" Yamato asked.

"I would have to say that this watch is as high tech we can get for now. We are now working on more chakra conducting devices as well as medical devices."

"When can we buy a watch?" Gozen asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well I call this meeting to a close. Dismissed," Yamato said as the people in the audience left as well as the ninja and civilian clan heads.

"Well that was interesting." Kasumi said.

"Yeah it was. Man I can't wait to get our first mission now." Ryu stated as he wanted to try out the new henshin watch.

"Hey guys wait for me?" Saya asked as she walked over towards the group in her ninja attire.

"We heard your dads been giving you intense training." Ryu said to her.

"Yeah. He really is trying to make up time from the past when he couldn't train me." Saya replied.

"He just might have you on our team." Kasumi said.

"He already told me he talked to the Uzukage and they agreed once I'm up to standards then I will be joining your team." Saya answered.

"Well that means one thing." Ryu said.

"What's that?" Saya asked not knowing what it was.

"Were going to have to hang out more." Naruto stated as Saya was happy.

"I never was able to have a lot of friends so this is new." Saya replied as she was a little embarrassed.

"We're the best friends you could have." Kasumi stated reassuring Saya.

"Well lets go." Naruto said as he grabbed Saya's hand, which made her blush, and ran with the group of four outside.

_Uzukage Tower: Uzukage Office; One month later _

"Team Storm reporting for duty." Madara stated as Yamato looked at the team. He noticed that Saya now had a pair of sai's on her waist.

"So Madara what have you taught your team in the past month?" Yamato asked

"Elemental manipulation, alot of taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, as well as weaponry. They also know chunin tactics by our standards as well using a summoning contract." Madara replied.

"Summoning contracts. Which one's do they have?" Yamato asked with interest.

"Kasumi has the rabbit contract. Ryu has the fire dragon contract, seeing as how there are multiple dragon contracts. Saya has the phoenix contract thanks to Kushina as well as myself. Now Naruto has signed the eagle and the lion contract" Madara summarized what contracts they have.

"Interesting. Do they know when to use their summonings?" Yamato asked.

"Only summon the bosses if you need them. Summon the lower animals when your in battle." Naruto answered.

"What kind of mission do you think they can handle Madara?" Yamato inquired.

"Anything that can really help them gain experience," Madara said with a shrug.

"Alright then. I'm giving you an C-rank mission. The daimyo is reporting that their seems to be a new business organization in Bird Country who has set up shop in the country. Spiral Intelligence states that it could be a ninja organization known as Spider. This mission will probably end up as an B or A rank mission. Also on this mission Team Reptile and a team from Kusa will be joining you. Any questions?"

"When will we meet the team from Kusa?" Saya asked.

"They are going to meet you in Ame. Seeing as how today is Monday, you have until Wednesday to meet up with them. Friday you and the other teams should get to Bird country." Yamato replied.

"Does Team Reptile knows?" Ryu asked.

"I told them a few minutes earlier and they plan on meeting you at Forest Gate in about three hours. Oh and Team Storm, good luck," Yamato said as they left.

_Three hours later. Forest Gate_

"Team Storm. Reporting." Madara saluted to Kiseirei and Team Reptile.

"Glad to see your here Madara." a female said. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, a dark green shirt, and a heavy black jacket. She had dark green hair which was in a ponytail. She was wearing green gloves and had a pair of gauntlets on. Her body was slim as she had large b-cup bust and had a nice pair of hips. She was Hayai Kabuto. Jonin sensei of Team Reptile.

"Hey Naruto. Long time no see," Hagane said as he was in his ninja attire.

"You gotten muscular, huh?" Ryu remarked as he was wearing his ninja attire.

"Hey Kasumi." Yukina greeted as she was in her ninja attire.

"Hey Yukina, Hishou," Kasumi greeted back toYukina and Hishou,the second genin kunochi of Team Reptile. Hishou was in her ninja attire. Which was a light green skirt which stopped above her knee as under the skirt was a pair of black short. A white shirt,light green vest,and a pair of white shinobi shoes. As on her hands was a pair of white gloves. She had light green hair which went to her shoulders and blue eyes. As her body type was slim as she had a b-cup breast and hips of a fifteen year old and also a pair of nice legs.

"Where's Shinku?" Naruto said as he heard foot steps coming towards the group.

"Right hear," a voice responded. Naruto turned around to see no one was there behind him.

"Knock it off Shinku," Yukina scolded her teammate.

"Alright then." Shinku pouted as he became visible. He was from the Chameleon clan whose kekki genkai allowed them to actually become invisible and not be detected at all. He was in his ninja attire which was a pair of black pants and a black vest with a crimson long sleeved shirt. He had spikey black hair and black eyes.

"I see you improved." Naruto commented..

"Yeah, I know you were the first to pinpoint me when you turned around." Shinku replied.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Saya asked.

"Team Storm, Team Reptile. Prepare to leave." Kiseirei ordered as he lead them to the end of the forest.

"See you when we get back." Naruto waved at him.

"Stay safe." Kiseirei said as he watched the two teams leave and make their way to Ame.

_And Cut_

A/N

**Introductions are done and now its time for some action. The first arc is about to begin with some original villains. Any comments or questions just leave a review and I'll be happy to reply. **

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 3:Birds and Grass_


	3. Birds and Grass

**Naruto of Spiral**

**I do not own Naruto. I just own my Original Characters.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

_Chapter 3:Birds and Grass_

_Story Start_

The group of Uzu-shinobi had finally made it to Ame with a day to spare. Now they had to find where the team from Kusa were.

_Ame_

"Well, we're here." Naruto said as the group were able to enter Ame and now were going to the rendezvous to meet the Kusa team.

"Yeah. So where is this rendezvous sensei?" Shinku asked as the group of Uzu-shinobi were wearing blue cloaks with a black spiral on the back.

"We should be their in a few minutes Shinku." Hayai replied to her student.

"How do we know if its the Kusa team?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, they have a scroll with them that verify they are the team." Madara replied as they finally reached their destination.

"A hotel?" Hishou asked in disbelief as the group walked in.

"Yeah. Its better than talking in the rain." Hayai replied with amusement. A person walked towards them. This person was wearing a dark green cloak which covered their body as they also had the hood up to conceal their face.

"Are you the Uzu-shinobi?" The person questioned.

"Where's the scroll?" Hayai demanded as the person showed them the scroll. Madara grabbed the scroll and opened it. The person knew that they were the shinobi that they were suppose to team up with.

"So where's your team?" Hayai asked.

"Let me take this cloak off and take you to see them."The person said as he, or she took of the dark green cloak. The person was wearing a pair of blue shinobi pants, a blue jacket, and a black shirt under the jacket. Under the black shirt was black-chain mesh. On the person's feet was a pair of blue shinobi sandles. The person's hair was a dark blue which reached onto his, or her shoulders'. On the arms were a blue pair of gauntlets . This was Migoto Ojika. She was the jonin sensei of the Kusa team. She had a slim body and a nice bust.

"Migoto. Is that you?" Hayai asked the other jonin known as Migoto turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Hayai." Migoto smirked at her best friend.

"I take it you two know one another?" Madara asked as they both nodded.

"We were a team when we grew up." Migoto replied.

"The electric beetle and the wind beetle," Ryu said remembering the bingo book.

"That's us." Hayai grinned.

"What happened to the fire beetle?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he actually wasn't from a beetle clan but he really is from the Rhino clan. Last time I heard from him he said he was in bird country. Something about family being there and the Kusakage let him go on a mission to search for any relatives." Migoto replied sadly.

"Do you think he is with this Spider Organization?" Madara asked.

"Tadai, no. He has to much going for him right now." Migoto replied.

"He might have been captured by the Spider Organization." Hayai stated.

"More reason to get this mission started." Madara said as they finally reached the room. Migoto opened the door as four people were sitting around a table playing cards.

"Okay team, stand up and introduce yourselves to the Uzu-shinobi" Migoto said as they team stood up.

"You guys do the same." Madara ordered as the group of Kusa shinobi went first.

"Well, My name is Garasu Dragonfly." He was a male genin. He wore a pair of goggles and had light brown hair. His eyes were a light blue. His ninja attire was a pair of dark red pants and a dark red vest with a white shirt. He wore red shinobi sandles. On his hands was a pair of red and white gloves. He was around thirteen years old. His skin was slightly tanned.

"Hey, my name is Atsui Venus." She was a female genin. She had yellow eyes and long dark green hair. Her ninja attire was a pair of green skirt which stopped above her knees, a green vest and a white shirt. She wore a pair of green shinobi sandles. On her waist was a medical pack as well a green pouch. Also she wore a pair of green gloves. Her skin was white. She was thirteen as well. Her body was slim and had a medium b-cup bust.

"Hello there, my name is Ikasu Venus." The second female genin said. She to had yellow eyes and short green hair which went to her shoulders. Her ninja attire consisted of a pair of dark blue shinobi pants, a dark blue vest, and a white shirt. She wore a pair of blue shinobi sandles. And she wore a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves. Her skin was black, She was thirteen, too. Her body was slim and she had a nice pair of legs as well as hips for her age.

"Last but not least. My name is Chisoku Dokushi," The final member of the Kusa team said. He was a male. His ninja attire consisted of a pair of black shinobi pants, a black jacket, and a purple shirt. On his feet was a pair of black shinobi boots. Also he wore a pair of black gloves on his hands. His skin was light brown. And on his waist was a pack of senbon needles. He had spiky black hair and purple eyes. He was thirteen years old as well. His body showed that his arms were muscular.

"My name is Yukina Hebi. Member of Team Reptile."

"Hishou Tourou. Member of Team Reptile."

"Hagane Wani. Member of Team Reptile."

"Shinku Chameleon. Final member of Team Reptile."

"Hayai Kabuto. Jonin Sensei of Team Reptile."

"Names Madara Kaen(Kaen means blaze)Jonin sensei of Team Storm."

"Saya Kaen. Member of Team Storm."

"Ryu Hayabusa. Member of Team Storm."

"Kasumi Tenshin. Member of Team Storm."

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Member of Team Storm." Naruto said shocking the group of Kusa shinobi

"A Namikaze, nice to be working with you." Chisoku said.

"Same here Chisoku." Naruto replied.

"Okay, here's a gift from the Uzukage." Madara said as he unsealed the Henshin watches.

"A henshin watch. Nobody uses these anymore," Garasu said looking at the watch.

"This is the newly improved upgrade." Hayai said as it took about two hours of questioning and answering before they knew how to use the watch just like them.

"Alright guys lets make the move to Bird Country. Lets be there by mid-day tomorrow." Madara stated as the groups nodded as they left the hotel and made their way to Bird Country. On the way their they would talk about their abilities and strategies they could use during this mission.

_Bird Country _

"So this is Bird Country?" Naruto questioned, looking at the whole village from where they were at.

"Hum." Madara responded.

"Well lets get a move on. We can't keep the Daimyo waiting," Migoto said as the group went towards the city.

"Where is the Daimyo located anyway?" Garasu asked.

"I believe the Daimyo has a compound." Hayai said as they were finally in the city and had set out to find where the Daimyo was located.

_Daimyo Compound_

The group were finally able to find the Daimyo Compound. Compared to most compound this one was different. The compound itself was on top of a lake. Also the compound was also surrounded vegetation which gave it a maze type look.

"Glad to see you can make it," a person said. He was Koumei, the daimyo's current chief strategist.

"Please follow me and I will take you to see the daimyo." Another person said. He was Chishima, a close person to the daimyo. As he lead the group to the main room of the compound in which the daimyo was there.

"Hello shinobi. My name is Toki, the current daimyou of Bird country. Our country has a new business that seems to be taking civilians. We have called you here to help investigate and solve this problem." Toki stated to the group of shinobi.

"What do you mean by taking?" Madara questioned.

"The group seems to have eyes everywhere almost for one. Two; there have been a few reports of people missing." Chishima explained.

"So are they watching us right now?" Atsui inquired.

"There are a few places where they know not to go and this is one of them." Koumei answered.

"So do you know where their shop is or not?" Kasumi questioned.

"We know that they are located in the forest area which is near the Iwa border." Toki responded.

"We'll start our investigation here in the Capital City." Hayai ordered to her squad.

"I already have a hotel set up for you to live at for the remainder of the mission." Toki said to the group who nodded.

"Thank you." the group replied as they each were given a map of the land by Koumei. Chishima took them to the hotel they were staying in.

_Hotel_

"Okay, first lets all go to our rooms and get situated. Will meet back here in about two hour in our civilian attires to go explore the town as well as investigate." Madara said as they followed the instructions give and went to their rooms and changed.

_Two Hours later_

"Good to see that everyone's here," Madara commented as he was wearing a pair of black pants, blue sandles, and a blur shirt. As he wore a black kasa on his head.

"So who is going where?" Saya asked as she was wearing black shorts, a red sleeveless shirt, and black sandles.

"I was thinking we just let out teams stick together. While the jonin's talk to the daimyo and other important figures of the country." Migoto commented as she was wearing blue skirt, and a white blouse and a pair of blue heels.

"I agree with that." Hayai agreed as she was wearing a green skirt, a black blouse, and a pair of black sandles.

"Alright then. Oh yeah one last thing. Keep your watch on you seeing as that is how we will communicate." Madara stated as the groups left the hotel to explore the country.

_With Team Kusa_

"Where should we start?" Ikasu asked. As she was wearing her civilian attire. Which was a pair of blue jeans, a pair of gray tennis shoes, and a gray sleeveless shirt.

"This country is big." Garasu commented. As he was in his civilian attire. Which was a pair of khaki pants, a white shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes. He also had on a pair of sunglasses.

"I say we start in one of the huge forest area." Atsui responded. She was in her civilian attire. Which was a pair of blue shorts, a green shirt, and a pair of green tennis shoes.

"I guess we could do that. Its located North of here." Chisoku said with a sigh. He was wearing his civilian attire. Which was a pair of blue jeans, a purple sleeveless shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Well, lets go then."Garasu stated as the group of four left to the northern forest.

_With Team Reptile_

"Okay guys lets go," Shinku said. As he was wearing his civilian attire. Which was a pair of black short, a red shirt, and a pair of red and black tennis shoes.

"Go where exactly Shinku?" Hishou asked. She was wearing her civilian attire. Which was a pair of green pants, a white shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"I say we go to the ocean." Hagane suggested. As he was in his civilian attire. Which was a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"I see what ocean your talking about Hagane. Its in the western part of the country?" Yukina asked. She was in her civilian attire. Which was a pair of black jeans, a purple sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Lets move then guys." Shinku said as the group went to the Ocean.

_Team Storm_

"It seems Team Reptile took the Ocean." Ryu commented. He was in his civilian attire. Which was a pair of black shorts, a red shirt with a black dragon going across it, and a pair of red and black tennis shoes.

"The Kusa team took the forest up north," Saya added on.

"Well we could always go to the canyon." Kasumi suggested. She was in her civilian attire. Which was a blue skirt, a pink blouse, and a pair of white tennis shoes. As she had a map in her hand.

"The one near the Iwa border?" Naruto asked. As he was in his civilian attire. Which was a green vest, a gray shirt, green shorts, and a pair of gray tennis shoes.

"That's the one" Kasumi replied while reading the map.

"Sounds good." Ryu commented as he was ready to hike.

"Well lets get going," Naruto said. As the group went to the canyon.

_?_

"So are you sure that there are ninjas in town?" A person asked again.

"Positive, and they seem to be pretty weak as well." Another person replied.

"I agree. We were able to get a feel for their chakra levels when we spied on them. They were low. Those kids are probably genin at least." The last one responded.

"Well I suppose you want to go after them?" The first person asked.

"Of course. We could end up using them." The second person said with a little gits in the person's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Look I'm ready for a fight so lets just go." A new person added on.

"Fine then. You three go and split yourselves up and go after them. I guess they should keep you occupied," The first person ordered as three people left.

"I should contact General Vulture. Knowing these idiots they will get themselves killed." The first person said to himself as he left.

_With Team Kusa_

"This place is great." Atsui commented with a smile.

"Maybe we should leave you here." Ikasu replied to her twin sister.

"Nice one Ikasu." Garasu said as they were taking in the forest.

"Seems like our spy is returning." Chisoku said breaking the rest from their small 'fight'.

"Glad we split?" Atsui asked.

"We need to learn why this person is pursuing us." Garasu replied.

"Then after that I say we henshin and take him or her out." Chisoku finished.

"Should we capture them?" Ikasu inquired.

"No, lets take him out permanently. One less enemy the better," Chisoku responded coldly.

"I agree."Garasu agreed in equal coldness.

"Well, let us start our performance," Ikasu said as they turned around as they each saw this 'spy'.This spy was a person who looked like they were about nineteen or twenty. He had spiky red hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of black pants, a red shirt, and red ninja sandles. On his hands' were a pair of black gloves. On his back was a pair of bladed tonfa's.

"So what are kids like you doing in this forest?" The person asked.

"Exploring," Garasu said in a slightly cold, and slightly calm voice.

"Well this forest is off limits. So please let me escort you out of here." the person said with a smile.

"I believe we can walk ourselves out, thank you." Ikasu said replied with a huff.

"I knew this nice guy thing would not work for me. Oh well." The person stated as he took the tonfa's off his back.

"Are you really about to fight us?" Atsui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look we know that your weak genin so just come with me." The person sighed.

"We are not weak!" Chisoku replied angrily.

"Then prove it." The person said as he charged towards the group.

"Shinobi Henshin!" The four said as the person stopped as he was suddenly blinded by the light.

"Cheap trick." The person commented as the light had died down as he looked to see his opponents gone.

"I wouldn't call it cheap." Garasu replied as he and the rest of the team was in their ninja attires.

"So you change cloths so what?" The person said with a shrug.

"What is your name anyway?" Atsui inquired.

"They call me Robin." He replied.

"Nice to know. Now, we know what to put on your tombstone." Ikasu smirked.

"Please kids." Robin said as he dashed towards Chisoku who was ready to counter.

"Later kid." Robin replied as he brought his right tonfa forward only for Chisoku to side step it as he delivered his. Robin was sent a few feet back as he went into a tree

"Lucky shot." Robin said as he twirled his tonfa's right before he stood up.

"I wouldn't say lucky." Ikasu replied as she came out of the tree and hit Red Robin with a powerful punch to the chest. "More like skill." Ikasu added on.

"Okay brats." Robin said as his tonfa's started to glow red.

"Am I suppose to be scared?" Garasu replied in a calm voice.

"Yes..Red Wave!" Robin exclaimed as he slashed the air in a horizontal motion with his tonfa's. Two waves of red energy went towards Garasu who took the hit head on.

"One down." Robin stated with a smirk.

"I would beg to differ." Garasu replied coldly as he was in perfect condition.

"Must of been a clone jutsu." Robin commented as he saw multiple dragonflies going towards him. Robin decided to lose them by running.

"You will not escape them." Garasu stated coldly.

"I'm done running away. Its time for me to stop playing." Robin said as a red chakra surrounded him.

"This is new."Atsui commented from her position.

"Bird Release!" Robin shouted. The chakra seemed to wrap around him for a few seconds before dieing down.

"Oh boy." Ikasu commented looking at his new form. Robin now had a pair of bird wings which were on his arm. Robin also had a beak instead of a mouth.

"Now lets fight." Robin stated as he positioned his tonfa's to have them pointing inward. Robin flew into the sky a moment later.

"I got a plan." Atsui said telling them the plan.

"Sounds good" Ikasu agreed.

"It's going to be executing that is going to be difficult." Garasu said with a grin.

"Lets move. Bird brain look likes he about to come in." Chisoku stated as his hands glowed a dark purple.

"Come on." Atsui said grabbing Chisoku as the two sunk into the ground.

"Come on kids. Come play with the Robin!" Robin shouted.

"Still talking I see." Ikasu said with a carefree tone.

"Indeed I am," Robin said as he dived towards Ikasu at a fast pace.

"Now Garasu!" Ikasu exclaimed as she sunk into the ground replacing herself with Garasu.

"Dragonfly Style:Sonic screech!" Garasu shouted as he emitted a loud screech to the diving Robin who seemed to lose his balance.

"Now Atsui, Chisoku!" Garasu ordered as the two appeared on top of a tree.

"Here we go." Chisoku took a deep breathe as he jumped onto Robin's back. Robin felt the weight on his back and decided to get this passenger off his back.

"No free flights!" Robin shouted as he started to spin around.

"Looks like my stop anyway, but a parting gift, if you will." Chisoku replied as he punched Robin on the back twice and jumped off. Robin fell down from the sky and landed hard onto of the ground.

"What did you do!"Robin shouted as he felt his body slowly burning.

"Lets see. Ikasu and I planted two seeds on you. My seed was from Atsui whose seed could absorb blood. Ikasu seed would find its way to your heart and attach itself to it. Now Garasu threw you off balance making it so that I can get to you." Chisoku said explaining the whole thing.

"You..what did that seed do to my heart?" Robin roared, or squeaked/squawked.

"It did what I told you. Attach itself to your heart. I had to take Atsui seed out but at the same time add my own poison to Ikasu's seed. Now Garasu's screech used chakra and guess what those seeds react to." Chisoku smirked at Robin's expression.

"That kid's screech pushed one seed out." Robin realized.

"Almost out of you. That's why I had to get on your back to pull it out completely . Now who sent you?" Chisoku demanded.

"Like I would tell you. The spider organization will take over the elemental continents!" Robin yelled.

"Atsui, do you want this body?" Chisoku stated coldly.

"Yes I do, just make sure you remove your poison from the body before you seal it." Atsui replied eagerly.

"Okay. Well Robin its time for you to depart. Poison Style:Kill switch!" Chisoku shouted as Robin felt the poison completely take over his body. As a few seconds later he died.

"Lets head back to town and report what happened." Garasu stated.

"Sounds good" Ikasu replied as Chisoku absorbed the poison.

"Poison's gone." Chisoku said as Atsui brought out a white flower and placed it on top of his head.

"Flower Style:Bind," Atsui said as the white flower's petals seemed to grow and wrap around the entire body.

"Flower Style:Seal," Atsui said as the body glowed white for two seconds before it disappeared. Atsui picked up the flower, which was now red as the kajin for Robin.

"Well, that about wraps things up." Chisoku whistled at a job well done.

"Lets power down before we go back," Ikasu suggested as the group powered down and were now back in the civilian attires and now heading back to the city.

_Team Reptile_

"The ocean is nice." Hagane said as they continued their walk on the beach.

"Yeah it is" Yukina replied with content.

"The day would be perfect with out having a follower, huh, guys?" Shinku blinked.

"Oh, guess you kids deserve some credit" A person said as team reptile turned around to see this person. The person was a female. She was around twenty years old and had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pair a blue skirt with black shorts underneath it. A white blouse, and blue shinobi sandles. On her hip was a light blue flute.

"I was thinking you could give us some answers as to why you are here." Hishou demanded.

"If you meet me here tonight; I will tell you anything you want to know. Uzu-shinobi," The women said shocking the group a little.

"And who might you be?" Yukina questioned with her eyes narrowed.

"One of many people who have be used by Spider and want to put a stop to it. My name is Sarah." She said as she left in a water shunshin.

"Could you see if she was lying Shinku?" Yukina asked, her eyes' still focused on the spot she was at a moment ago.

"She wasn't at all. I could tell by her eyes." Shinku replied.

"Well lets head back. If she is telling the truth we just may have settled on a gold mine." Hagane said as they left the beach.

_Team Storm_

"Where to start." Naruto said looking at the canyon before him from one of its many cliffs.

"There is a huge river that run through here." Ryu said as he looked down and saw the massive river.

"They say that this river is connected to the multiple streams that go through the village. If I'm not mistaken." Saya remembered what she read before coming there.

"You're really bad at hiding." Kasumi said suddenly as a person came from underground. This person had to be at least seven feet tall. He was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants, a red shirt, and a black vest with the kajin for rhino in red. On his feet were a pair of black boots. On his hands was a pair of black gloves. On his face was a mask with a rhino face on it. He also had on a pair of red shin guards, a pair of red gauntlets, and shoulder pads which was red as well. From this description this had to be the fire beetle. His real name is Tadai Rhino.

"Did anybody ask for your opinion?" Tadai growled a little.

"I see someone doesn't take criticism well." Saya replied with a nervous smile.

"Who needs it when you're me." Tadai replied as he went into a fighting stance.

"Okay, you can stop playing around now. We know where your teammates are so if you just come with us we can take you to them." Ryu said trying to calm the beast.

"I have no friends. Only Spider!" Tadai shouted as gray chakra surrounded him.

"Look, if you have some anger management problems. I suggest you go see a therapist." Naruto joked.

"So the blonde has jokes, huh. I will crush you all!" Tadai shouted as he ran at a fast speed at Naruto who took the hit head on and fell off the canyon. Team storm looked in shock for a second.

"Whose next?" Tadai questioned with a blood thirsty grin on his face.

"I really have to thank you Twister." Naruto said as he was on a large eagle. The eagle was was yellow and black. Naruto was already in his ninja attire.

"Anytime Naruto. Just let me in on this fight," Twister replied.

"Sounds good," Tadai charged and jumped off the cliff as he went down into the river.

"Shinobi henshin!" Saya, Ryu, and Kasumi shouted as they were now in their ninja attires as well. They looked at the fight and jumped on top of Twister.

"What was the rhino aiming for?" Twister asked with a sweat drop.

"Looks like he is going to town," Ryu replied.

"We can't let him do that." Saya stated.

"We can stop him." Kasumi proudly said.

"How can we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Bind him," Kasumi simply said.

"I got you," Naruto replied.

"Just give me and Saya some time." Ryu stated. They need time if this was going to work.

"Okay. Twister, speed up a little and drop Kasumi, and I. Then take Ryu and Saya further up the river." Naruto ordered his pal.

"Got it." Twister replied as he flew faster and went pass Tadai.

"Looks like our stop." Naruto stated as he and Kasumi jumped off.

"Just radio me when you guys are ready alright." Naruto said as Ryu, Saya, and Twister went further up the river.

"Its the blonde and the red head." Tadai said with a smirk.

"Names Naruto and this is Kasumi." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever. Just move or be moved." Tadai ordered as his chakra surrounded him.

"Get ready Naruto." Kasumi warned as Tadai took off at a fast speed. The two Uzu-shinobi avoided the charge.

"I'm so glad you and Saya figured out this trick." Naruto said to Kasumi as Tadai turned around.

"Wasn't that hard to learn he uses wind chakra to speed himself up." Kasumi shrugged.

"You little brats!" Tadai shouted angrily as they could see red flames surround his fist.

"Kasumi. Bullet formation," Naruto ordered as he started to go through hand signs.

"Got it. Water Style:Water Bullet!" Kasumi yelled as she spat out a large sphere of water.

"Wind style:Wind Bullet!" Naruto yelled as he spat of a large sphere of wind which hit Kasumi's water bullet which went towards Tadai at a fast speed. Tadai took the hit head on and was knocked back a few feet.

"That should do it." Kasumi commented.

"It should but it probably won't. A big guy like him won't go down easy." Naruto replied.

"Your actually right for once." Tadai said as he stood up and shook himself off.

"_Hey Naruto. Its done." _Ryu said through the radio head set.

"_How far are you?" _Naruto asked.

"_Just bring the Rhino. Leave it to us" _Ryu replied smugly.

"_Alright." _Naruto said as he moved out the way to dodge a fireball.

"Kasumi! Lets move!" Naruto shouted as Kasumi nodded.

"Where are you two going. I haven't killed you yet!" Tadai yelled as they gray chakra surrounded him again

"Sorry but we really don't like this, 'whole river fight', so we're just going to go." Naruto said with a shrug.

"But your welcome to follow," Kasumi offered with a wink as Naruto and her ran passed the Tadai at a fast speed.

"Come back here now!" Tadai yelled as he went on all fours.

"Fire Style: Rhino Armor!" Tadai shouted as his whole form was now covered in flames as they took shape into a Rhino.

"Oh joy. He's on fire," Naruto commented while Kasumi sweat dropped.

"Keep moving Naruto." Kasumi stated as they saw Twister pop out of the water and was now besides them.

"Anger issues, huh?" Twister asked with a sad smile.

"Let us on." Naruto stated as the two ninjas jumped on Naruto's summoning. They started to pull even farther ahead.

"Come back here!" Tadai shouted as he followed them into a forest area.

"Now!" Twister yelled as Tadai was now on top of multiple seals. Once he stepped on the seals he was now in a large white dome.

"Seal the deal you guys." Naruto said as both Ryu and Saya were going through hand signs.

"Shrink." they both said as the huge dome became smaller until it could only contain Tadai.

"You guys did it." Twister bowed his head.

"Yeah. Now lets call the other jonin here so they can see whats wrong with him." Saya said.

"Guys, try to make that call a quick one." Twister stated as they looked at the dome to see Tadai covered in red and gray chakra.

"Red and gray chakra?" Saya asked never seeing this before.

"Must be his elements." Naruto guessed.

"This dome can not contain me!" Tadai shouted with frustration.

"Alright guys, they said that they are on their way now." Kasumi stated.

"Cast off!" Tadai shouted as the dome shattered. There was now smoke surrounding where the dome was.

"Guys, be ready for anything," Naruto ordered as he summoned his sword and slid into his fighting stance as the rest followed suite.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Hope you have a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter Four: Raging Rhino and Singing Birds_


	4. Raging Rhino and Singing Birds

**Naruto of Spiral**

**I do not own Naruto or anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way shape or form. I just own my Original Characters..**

**Remember to review.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

_Chapter 4:Raging Rhino and Singing Birds_

_Story Start_

"I hope you kids are ready because you're about to enter a world of pain." Tadai stated as the smoke had cleared. The first thing they noticed was that he was in a crater. In the crater was his shin guards, gauntlets, his shoulder pads, and his vest.

"What did you just do?" Ryu questioned not knowing what just happened.

"Well kid to be blunt I took off all my weight." Tadai replied with a smirk.

"You mean you had weights on?" Saya asked stunned.

"Of course I did. Rhinos are only known to be fast when they charge right. Well I wanted to shatter that stereotype by giving myself some weight to carry." Tadai said before shrugging.

"Doesn't Hayai-sensei have the same ability?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah,Yukina told me about that. From what I know the weights she use limit her abilities. If I can guess, this fight just got harder," Naruto said.

"You got that right. Now, who wants to die first?" Tadai asked with a grin.

"Guys. I think now would be that time to remove our weight. Its time we go all out." Naruto ordered.

"Hopefully sensei won't be to mad at us for removing the weights." Ryu said as they were going through hand signs.

"He did say if we were in an emergency right. This is one of them Ryu. Now, genjutsu release." Kasumi stated as Tadai noticed that they had gray wrist and ankle bands on.

"Weight release!" Team storm yelled as the gray wrist and ankle bands came off. They dropped to the ground with a loud crack as their was a few small craters.

"One hundred pounds lighter." Kasumi said before stretching.

"Same here," Saya replied doing a quick stretch.

"Try one-fifty."Ryu said as he stretched, too.

"Two-fifty. My mom and dad are slave drivers and Madara sensei is no help." Naruto groaned, and moaned as he did a really good stretch.

"Your weights won't help you." Tadai said as his chakra spiked up again and charged at the genin's at even a faster pace.

"Not this time. Scatter guys." Naruto ordered as they took off in four different directions.

"You think you can run away from me!" Tadai shouted.

"We can out smart you." Ryu replied as he was on top off a tree.

"Team Storm:Earth formation." Saya stated as she started to go through hand signs.

"Earth what?" Tadai repeated not knowing what was about to happen.

"You'll see big guy. Wind Style:Great uprising!" Naruto shouted as a torrent of wind came out of his hands and went underground.

"Talk about a great down fall." Tadai replied as the wind from before blew him up high into the air.

"Fire Style:Grand fire ball!" Ryu shouted as he shot out of his mouth a stream of fire and hit Tadai in the back, the fire sent him back to the ground. As Saya finished her hand signs.

"Earth Style:Earth pit!" Saya yelled as she touched the ground as it opened up as Tadai landed into the pit.

"Now the finish. Water style:Water Fang projectile," Kasumi said lowly as she manipulated the water from the river to form a a spinning drill of water which was aimed at the hole Saya used. As the water drill went into the hole thus cooling the earth surrounding Tadai thus creating his new prison.

"You know that won't hold him." Twister stated.

"I know that much." Saya replied as their was a rumble from the hole Tadai was in.

"Twister go find the nearest sensei and bring them here. Carry them would be quicker. Guys as soon as he comes out rapid slashes alright. As a last resort, I'll use Kyubi's chakra as well as his blade alright." Naruto ordered.

"Will try not to let it come to that." Ryu said as Tadai finally popped out the hole.

"Time for your deaths." Tadai replied as he became a blur and started to fight all of them in a high pace taijutsu battle. Team storm rapid slashes strategy was working but Tadai was not slowing down for a second.

"Bye-bye" Tadai stated as he punched Ryu and Kasumi hard in the chest that it sent the two flying.

"Damn him." Saya said looking at where her teammates landed as Naruto went check on them.

"Your next so get ready," Tadai stated as he appeared right in front of her as she dodged all of his blows.

"Whats going on?" Tadai asked as Saya felt her eyes were changing. Tadai noticed her eyes had become a dark blue as in each of her she had one tomen also Tadai noticed her pupil was gone.

"I did it! I activated both of my dojutsu's! Lets dance big boy." Saya said as she shifted her fighting stance entirely.

"Alright little girl." Tadai replied as he started to throw powerful jabs and Saya dodged them with grace as a split second later Tadai was on the defense as she hit him with a powerful palm thrust which sent him flying.

_Lets see, level one of this eye. I can see chakra as well as the chakra points in his body, I also noticed that I can trace some of his movements but not by much. Looks like my range is telescopic. Maybe as I unlock more levels of this fusion eye, I might unlock more abilities. Hopefully I can't copy jutsus. I think I'll call this eye the phoenix eye. Seeing as my eye represent the rebirth of both dojutsu's in some kind of way. _Saya thought to herself as she saw Tadai get up as Naruto appeared next to Saya.

"Nice eyes." Naruto commented seeing the blue eyes up close..

"Its called the Phoenix eye. I'll explain the name later. How are Kasumi and Ryu?" Saya asked with concern.

"Their doing fine. They shook of the blow and are ready to fight" Naruto replied.

"Nice punch." Ryu said as he and Kasumi were right beside their teammates.

"I've had it. No more games!" Tadai shouted as the red and gray chakra wrapped around him once again.

"Your right Tadai. My team did a great job. Now your fight is with me," a voice stated as Twister had Madara on his back. Madara jumped off Twister and landed next to his team.

"Am I suppose to be scared of you?" Tadai mocked with a look of mirth, and amusement on his face. He went on all fours as his rhino armor appeared on him except this time is was a mix of red and gray.

"Fire and wind. A bad combination." Madara commented as he closed his eyes.

"Your dead." Tadai said charging at full force as Madara walked calmly towards the rhino.

"Not really"Madara replied as he opened his eyes for a brief second to reveal that his eyes were white. In each eye their were three red tomens. His tomen started to spin. This was the beginning of Tadai's end.

"Whats going on!" Tadai shouted as his chakra started to burn him.

"These eyes of mine. They may look like the sharingan but these eyes are different. I call my dojutsu the Kaen eye. Why you may ask. Simply because it burns everything. That is all you need to know." Madara said. As Tadai stopped his chakra flow as the burning went way.

"Ha-ha. I beat your stupid eye" Tadai boasted as he smiled at his achievement, but the look of mirth still remained.

"You didn't. Its called Kaen for a reason." Madara replied as Tadai started to feel the burn again.

"Make it go away!" Tadai shouted as he had finally passed out from the pain.

"About time." Madara said as his eye changed back to black.

"Well, we did it," Naruto stated.

"I'm proud of you guys for holding Tadai off like that. Now put your weights back on and be prepared to move out in about five minutes. I'll be carrying Tadai, as well as sealing his armor in a scroll." Madara stated as five minutes later the group left and went back into town.

Hotel room

The groups have finally arrived back at the meeting spot and had moved back to Madara's room seeing as he had laid Tadai on his bed.

"Tadai. What happened to him?" Migoto questioned.

"He fought my team. That's what happened." Madara replied as he was happy to see his team was able to hold their own.

"That doesn't sound like him." Hayai replied knowing her former teammate.

"Well if it helps. He kept on saying that he only needed Spider and no one else." Naruto stated.

"How about we all talk about what happened while we we're apart." Migoto said. As each of the group went into detail about what happened while they were on their own which resulted in this current discussion.

"So Atsui has a body of someone from Spider, right?" Hayai said as Atsui nodded.

"How about we send for a pick up?" Madara asked.

"How well are your scientist at Uzu no Kuni?" Atsui asked.

"They have a lot of technology that could help in this autopsy. Those guys at M.E.D are some of the best when it comes to healing. We can have a G.H.O.S.T unit pick up the body by tonight," Hayai said as Migoto nodded.

"Alright then. Sound good." Atsui said.

"Now on to the next problem. What should we do about Sarah?" Garasu asked.

"I say we should go for it. You can see that her emotions were true." Shinku replied.

"What if it's a trap?" Hayai questioned.

"Not with that look. You can see that she was desperate for help," Yukina answered.

"Okay, how about we go through with meeting Sarah except we send Team Kusa with Team Reptile." Madara suggested..

"So what would we be doing sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We will be meeting a Ghost unit tonight. I'll call them in a few minutes. If we finish the drop early we will go to the beach." Madara replied as Migoto nodded.

"I'll be coming with you, seeing as either me or my sister know how to unseal the body from the flower." Atsui said as Madara nodded.

"Well, lets go inform Toki of our recent encounters." Hagane said.

"Nice point Hagane. She will need to be informed," Hayai said agreeing with her student..

"Well, lets move." Naruto said as the group left on route to Toki's current house of residence, the daimyo compound. On the way their Madara called the Ghost unit to tell them to pick up a body for analysis.

_Later_

The group was finally leaving the Daimyo's compound. After answering multiple questions; they were able to leave to split up to go to their destinations. With Atsui in tow; Team Storm went to where they would meet the ghost unit. Team Reptile as well as Kusa were now going towards the beach.

_Outside Bird Country_

"Well, we're here," Ryu said as they were now at the destination where the drop would be held at.

"So this is where were suppose to be," Atsui said to herself.

"It is." Madara replied.

"So what is the Ghost as well as the Med unit anyway?"Atsui asked.

"Well Ghost is our hunters unit. Med is the medical unit which helps with new medical developments as well as train medic-nins." Madara explained.

"Oh, I see" Atsui said.

"So how long will it take them?" Naruto asked.

"I give them about an hour at most. If not, less than that. The Uzukage said that he already had a group in the area." Madara replied as the team was now playing the waiting game.

_Ocean Front_

The two groups had finally arrived at the beach. They were now waiting for Sarah to appear and tell them her side of the story. They heard a noise and turned towards the water in which a whale appeared in front of the group.

"Are you the Uzu shinobi?" The whale questioned.

"Are you with Sarah?" Yukina shot back while looking at the huge whale.

"Yes I am. Now if you guys are going please follow me."The whale stated as it dived under water.

"Underwater? Really?" Hishou questioned the whale.

"Yes really. Now lets move before the whale leaves," Shinku said as he pulled out a scroll which had the kajin for underwater. He opened the scroll to reveal multiple one fit all diving suits, multiple full face diving masks, and multiple re-breather's.

"Go ahead guys. I have enough of each for twenty people." Shinku stated.

"How did you get this?" Hayai asked in awe.

"On sale of course," Shinku replied as the group sweat dropped.

The group suited up and dived down into the water where the whale lead them deeper underwater. The group saw multiple fish as well as other water animals. The whale then lead the group to a large hole which he went through as the others followed. The hole lead them to a underwater sea cave. As the group was now coming to the surface of the cave where their was a light source.

"We are here Uzu and Kusa ninjas. Please take off you scuba gear and go to where Sarah is. She is on the land part of the sea cave." The whale stated as the group went to that part of the cave and took off their masks, and re-breathers.

"Thank you but can you please see if our friends are up there. They, too, are ninjas and want to help as well Whale-san." Yukina said as the whale dived and went back to the surface.

"Glad you can make it and please just call me Sarah." Sarah addressed the shinobi.

"So what is your story?"Hayai asked.

"Please follow me. I will be taking you to a place where we can talk." Sarah said as she lead them towards a door which she opened as they walked in. The group of shinobi were surprised to see so many people that were there.

"Please sit." Sarah said as everyone sat down at the table, they walked up to, before Sarah began her story.

"Well, I once was a shinobi for Suna before I was taken by Spider. They tried to change me, and they succeeded." Sarah said.

"How did they change you?" Garasu asked.

"I have wings now as well as an element affiltry for water." Sarah explained her situation.

"So are these the other victims of Spider." Hayai asked about the people they saw when they came into the room.

"Yes, everyone here has been changed by Spider. Some minor some major. The whale back their was a close friend of mine, he once was human as well. He does have a human form but it only last for an hour at most." Sarah answered.

"So are you the leader of rebels?" Chisoku questioned as Sarah nodded no.

"That would be me."A person said as they had a buzz head cut and black eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat and pants with a green shirt. On their feet was a pair of shinobi sandles. On his back was a bow. This bow was a dark green while the quiver that contain his arrow's was black. This was Bouseki Hayashi. Leader of the anti-spider organization. He was in his early thirties.

"My name is Bouseki Hayashi. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted them coldly.

"So Bouseki what did spider do to you?" Migoto asked.

"They did nothing to me. It was my sister, Tenkyo. She was the one who started Spider because of her own thirst for knowledge." Bouseki replied coldly.

"She sounds like Orochimaru." Yukina commented.

"I know and that's the sad part. I had hoped she would create this organization the way our parents wanted to. Spider's goal was to help those who were in need and help advance the medical field but it seemed my sister didn't understand. Instead she wanted to change what spider stood for all together and it worked" Bouseki explained coldly, but his face held sadness.

"So where is your sister?" Ikasu asked.

"She is where the general base for Spider is, Kumo." Bouseki replied.

"More reason to go to Kumo," Hayai said remembering the Uzu meeting.

"So who is in charge here?' Hagane asked.

"Well you guys took out Robin. Stopped that Rhino fellow. So the only one left is Blue Jay." Bouseki listed off.

"Who is 'Blue Jay', and why are they named after animals?" Chisoku asked.

"That's the name they were given. My sister usually wipes some of their memory clean as well as their names until they remember them. I use to go by the name Seagull before I remembered my name." Sarah said.

"So yes, there is hope for your friend. The Rhino I believe," Bouseki answered.

"Where are your bases' located? Just in case we need to contact one of them." Garasu asked.

"They are all around the village, just like Spider. If you want to make an alliance with us, which we will appreciate, you can." Bouseki replied.

"Can you come and meet our kage. If that is possible for you," Migoto said.

"That is possible. I have others in charge of the different units that are scattered." Bouseki replied.

"So what are they planning here?" Hayai asked.

"Well from what Sarah has reported. They are planning to poison the water system." Bouseki replied.

"Doesn't the water here go to Suna?" Ikasu inquired.

"As well as Ame, and River country" Bouseki replied with a grimace expression on his face.

"Seems like a big threat." Hayai said.

"One that needs to be stop. Knowing Tenkyo, she'll sent back up seeing as Blue Jay lost two of his people." Bouseki stated as he knew how her sister operated..

"Do you know who she is sending?" Hishou asked.

"It might just be her new project called Iron," Bouseki replied.

"How do you know for sure?" Migoto inquired.

"I have multiple spies in her organization. They all have said that she is sending this project called: Iron to this location, if Blue jay messed up, and clearly he has." Bouseki replied.

"So what is project Iron?" Hishou asked.

"From what I know is that Iron as the name said can manipulate metal, some say that he has the ability to control black sand like the third Kazekage." Bouseki answered.

"So do you know when Blue jay will strike?" Migoto asked.

"As of right now possibly tomorrow if this project comes." Bouseki replied.

"Well team lets go. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Hayai ordered as they all left.

"Things are starting to go right for once Sarah," Bouseki said as he watched the group leave.

"They are better understanding then those Konoha ninjas we talked to a few weeks ago," Sarah commented as they received a different reply all together..

"I believe things are looking good for once." Bouseki looked at the entrance as it closed.

_With Team Storm_

"Where are they?" Ryu pouted.

"Right here."A person said as a group of four people appeared in front of them. They all wore the standard Ghost uniform which was a pair of black pants, gray shirts, and black vest. Over their uniform they wore a black cloak with a kajin for ghost in gray. They also wore gray mask to hide their faces' as their hoods were up hiding their hair.

"Where is the body?" a Ghost asked with a lion mask on.

"Right here." Atsui replied unsealing the body from the flower to reveal Robin. As the lion masked anbu analyzed the body.

"Snail and Cheetah prepare to reseal the body. Tiger and I will talk to Madara." Lion stated.

"So Madara. What have you gotten your team into?" Tiger asked. You can tell by her tone that she was a female.

"Probably one big situation." Madara replied with a shrug.

"Yes you have Madara. I just received word from S.P..I.N that there is a plan to poison the water system here." Lion stated to the jonin sensei who nodded..

"We will investigate it in the morning Lion." Madara said as Snail and Cheetah sealed the body.

"Well you guys take care alright." Snail said as she was a female as well.

"Yeah, just remember that you are still a human if you kill. I know I'm not your sensei but sometimes people need a reminder." Cheetah said to the genin.

"We will Snail, Cheetah." Naruto replied.

"Lets move." Lion ordered as the group vanished into thin air.

"Whoa." Atsui said in awe as the Ghost unit left just like that.

"Well lets go back to the hotel. Sure enough we missed the meeting," Kasumi said as they left for the hotel room.

?

"What do you have to report?" A female voice asked.

"Tenkyo-sama. It seems that Robin is dead, and the Rhino was captured," Blue Jay replied.

"What do you mean dead? Robin was at least low jonin, high chunin tops. The Rhino was a jonin." Tenkyo replied angrily.

"Well I don't know what happened. But Seagull is still here though." Blue Jay answered nervously.

"How do you know for sure?" Tenkyo questioned her subordinate.

"I just came in." Sarah said as an astral projection of herself appeared where Tenkyo was.

"Well at least someone did something right. Now look you two, I want you to release the poison tomorrow at ten o'clock. I will be sending project Iron there to assist you. He should arrive early tomorrow around five o'clock so be on the look out. This is important and if you screw up Blue Jay I will have your head on a platter." Tenkyo threatened as Blue Jay nodded.

"Dismissed. I have to get project Iron ready," Tenkyo said as her image faded.

"Looks like you screwed up," Sarah stated coldly.

"I will prove to Tenkyo-sama that I am able to complete the mission. I will now go to sleep and rest for tomorrow I suggest you do the same," Blue Jay said as Sarah nodded.

_Don't you worry, I will. _Sarah thought to herself as she to went to sleep.

?

The place was dark, you could hear a few sounds but that was it. This was where Tenkyo kept most of her projects. Now she was on the search for one of her greatest projects. As she walked towards a room which was lit up.

"What can I do for you today Tenkyo-sama." a scientist known as Feza said, he was wearing a white trench coat with a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt. He was Tenkyo's lead scientist.

"Awaken project Iron," She ordered as Feza was shocked to say the least.

"Are you sure?" Feza questioned.

"Are you questioning me?" Tenkyo said with a slight edge in her voice.

"No, not at all." Feza replied with a nervous chuckle. The two started walking down the hallway as they continued to walk lights would come on. Tenkyo personal appearance was that she had long black hair and black eyes like her brother. She was wearing a pair of black pants and black boots. She also wore a purple sleeveless shirt and a black vest.

"Here we are." Feza stated as they were now facing a door which had the number 50 on it. As Feza pressed a button on the door,you can hear the sounds of gears opening as the door opened. The room was pitch black and the only sound you could hear was breathing.

"Awaken Tetsu. You have a mission," Feza ordered coldly as now you can hear movement. Feza turned on a light switch as you can now see what project Iron looked like. He wore an all black and gray suit of armor which covered his whole body. He also wore a full face mask as the only thing you could see was two horizontal slits which was for his eyes, both his eyes glowed red.(Think of War Machine's armor from Iron Man minus the machine gun)Also on his armor you could see on his chest an orb which glowed red as well.

"Yes, Tenkyo-sama." Tetsu responded emotionless.

"You are to go to Bird country and assist that fool Blue Jay." Tenkyo ordered.

"I will download the coordinates into your H.U.D." Feza said as Tetsu nodded like a robot.

"Now go and complete the mission." Tenkyo ordered as roof opened. The two could sense chakra storing into his feet as Tetsu sky rocketed into the air and was on his way to Bird country.

"I'm glad he knows wind manipulation to the point where he can fly." Feza mumbled.

"He can channel his elemental chakra into his palms as well as his feet right." Tenkyo said coldly as she heard everything he said.

"Yes he can. I made that suit to help him. The core you saw contains the black sand." Feza said..

"Can he use the sand?" Tenkyo asked coldly.

"Of course, he might be better than Sabaku no Gaara." Feza replied with a grin.

"Can he get out of that suit?" Tenkyo inquired.

"Of course, the suit itself is made for him to manipulate if it gets rough for him," Feza replied.

"I take it you didn't put a kill switch on him." Tenkyo said coldly

"Their was no need. He will never betray us," Feza said with a grin.

"We shall see." Tenkyo left Feza in his thoughts.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**I'll go over a few terms. **

**Blaze eye-Its a dojutsu which the ability to burn almost everything. From tree's to chakra. That is just the tip of what the eye's true potential can do.**

**Phoenix eye-It is the fusion of the Byakugan as well as the Sharingan. So far Saya has only unlocked level one of this new eye.**

**Ghost is Uzu no kuni hunters division. **

**Med is Uzu no Kuni medical research division **

**Spin is Uzu no Kuni intelligence division.**

**Any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Hope you had fun reading and have a nice day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 5:Don't drink the water pt 1_


	5. Don't Drink the Water pt 1

**Naruto of Spiral**

**I don't own Naruto or anything else that appears in this fanfic. I just own my Original Characters.**

**Remember to review.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

_Chapter 5:Don't drink the water pt1_

_Story start_

_Blue Jay hideout_

For Blue Jay, this was the first time things have went bad for him. Hopefully with this project iron coming he should be able to be rewarded by Tenkyo-sama. Blue Jay was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door he opened the door, and there Tetsu was standing.

"So your project iron, right?" Blue Jay asked with a raised eyebrow. Tetsu nodded his head.

"Indeed I am. Now what do I need to do?"Tetsu replied getting straight to the point of the conversation Blue Jay attempted to start up.

"Nothing at the moment. I'll let you know when the plan had started, alright." Blue Jay replied as Tetsu walked into his so called hideout.

"Please get some rest. I need you to be at full strength later today." Blue Jay said as he pointed to a bed. Tetsu nodded, laid down, and went to sleep.

_I can already see Blue Jay isn't the leader. Though Feza said he was. I wish I could eliminate him but I have to follow orders...For now. _Tetsu thought to himself as he went to sleep.

_At the Daimyou compound_

It was around eight o clock. The ninjas were now back at the Daimyo's compound to inform Toki of what happened yesterday.

"Good to see you guys are here." Toki said happily to the group as they were in their ninja attires.

"Well Tōki-dono. We have good and bad news this morning." Naruto answered; starting the meeting.

"Lets hear what had happened." Chishima said as Hayai explained what they were told the night before.

"So where is this 'Bouseki'?" Tōki asked with her arms crossed, a serious expression on his face.

"Right here," Bouseki replied as he walked to the room.

"So how right is your spy?" Koumei asked.

"She's usually right on the money." Bouseki replied coldly.

"I understand. Well if that's true then I'll need to inform the village of this and try to make a plan afterward,"Tōki informed the group.

"Tōki-dono." A voice echoed through his meeting. Tōki turned to meet the sound of the voice, and saw a doctor from Bird approaching them.

"Yes?" Tōki replied seeing a doctor have a look of panic on his face.

"There have been multiple cases of water poisoning. There were a few cases where animals have died from it." The doctor said reporting the news.

"Are we able to cure this poison yet?" Tōki questioned. The doctor put on a grimaced face.

"We're working on it but it seems that more cases are coming in." the doctor replied.

"Well! Go back to your work doctor! I'll get our hired help to see if they can assist you." Tōki ordered as the doctor went back to the hospital.

"Do any of you know medical jutsus that could help out this situation?" Tōki asked as she received a few nods.

"Well I'll need those that can. Can those who can go to the hospital and help treat and assist the patients that are being admitted?" Tōki asked.

"Yes they can. Atsui, Chisoku, and Kasumi. Go to the hospital and assist. Chisoku I want you try to break down that poison and come up with a cure." Migoto ordered as Chisoku nodded.

"Alright guys! Lets leave." Chisoku said as the three went to the hospital and went to assist.

"Any earth users I need you guys to go to the main rivers that run into Suna, Ame, and River country. You may split up or stay together. If you chose to stay together I need you to go to the river that goes to River country. The water in the river travel's twice as fast." Madara stated as Saya, Hagane, Ikasu decided to stay together and went to the river that went to river country first.

"Okay! Now I need a few people to go inform the people to not drink the water." said Hayai as Garasu, Shinku, and Yukina volunteered and left to inform the people.

"So what are we going to be doing sensei?" Hishou asked.

"Meeting up with Sarah, defeat Blue Jay and project iron." replied Bouseki as the group went to where Sarah was suppose to meet up with them.

_Hospital_

The hospital seemed to be over run with patients. Most looked very weak while others seem too hot to touch.

"Okay. Where to start?" Kasumi asked to herself, looking at the main room of the hospital.

"Can one of you come to the lab with me? Seeing as you three have the ability to use medical jutsu. I need someone to break down this poison." A doctor asked.

"I'll come with you. With my kekki genkai this should be easy." Chisoku stated following the first doctor.

"Can the rest of you ninjas help out those who look really bad?" Another doctor said as the two nodded and went to the ones who look like they were barely alive.

_Near the River that leads to River country;_

"Any ideas?" Saya asked looking at her teammates.

"We need some kind of jutsu that can block the river." Ikasu replied.

"I believe we have other things to worry about," Hagane said grimly as he pointed to what was in the sky.

"What is that?" Saya asked in shock. Seeing a person fly in the air.

"More like who?" Ikasu retorted as the person landed right in front of them.

"My name is Tetsu and I will be the one to kill you today." He took an odd stance.

"I take it you're project iron, huh?" Hagane said coldly. Tetsu nodded

"Ikasu, Saya. Try and stop the flow of water." Hagane told his current teammates.

"What about you?" his teammates looked a little worried.

"Don't worry about me. Leave Tetsu to me." Hagane replied with a smile.

"You sure about this?" Hagane gave Ikasu a small grin. "Didn't know you cared." he teased. Ikasu scoffed.

"Anyways if things look rough then call a sensei or something. Just stop the river." Hagane took a stance of his own.

"Well I guess one at a time won't be that bad." Tetsu shrugged as he charged at Hagane who was ready to intercept him.

_With Yukina ,Shinku, and Garasu;_

"So far so good" Yukina commented as they were making good progress with informing people to not drink the water.

"Indeed." Garasu replied coolly. They were about to go to the next house only for them to sense a chakra signature flying past them.

"You guys feel that?" Shinku asked. Suddenly they heard a loud boom as if something had fallen from the sky and hit the ground.

"Lets go check whatever this thing out." Yukina said as the trio went towards the forest area.

_Forest area_

The group arrived at the forest to see a huge crater. Whatever it was they could automatically tell that it was pretty big.

"That's the last time Tetsu air drops me!" A voice said as the group saw what was in the crater. The person wore a green pair of pants and a green vest. He had on a black sleeveless shirt. And on his feet were a pair of black shinobi boots. They noticed that the person had green eyes, and a brown goatee on his face.

"Who are you?" Shinku questioned.

"I am project Turtle but I prefer the name Toride," the person replied emotionless as he climbed out the crater

"I take it your suppose to stop us, huh?" Garasu asked with a grin. Eager for a fight.

"Indeed I am. Hope you don't have plans because you won't have time for them...ever," Toride expressionless face brought a shiver of fear to all three.

"This shouldn't take to long," Shinku said cockily as he, Garasu, and Yukina went into their fighting stance ready to fight.

"Oh, it won't." Toride replied as he charged the group of three.

_Sarah meeting spot_

"Well, we're here," Bouseki said as they arrived at the meeting spot.

"Where is she?" Migoto questioned as they started to look around as three chakra signatures were coming their way.

"Be ready guys." Madara warned as the three made their appearance. One was Blue Jay, the second person was what they guessed project iron, and the third was Sarah. Right then and there they already had a feeling something bad had happened.

"Well your so called spy has been caught and had been given a refresher of who she serves." Blue Jay said starting the conversation as the group noticed her eyes were now lifeless.

"I noticed that. I take it your project iron," Hayai asked pointing to Tetsu as he nodded.

"Don't worry about you fellow comrades. They have battles of their own." Blue Jay said with an eerie smile.

"Bouseki. How strong is Sarah?" Madara asked.

"I say about jonin. If we were in the air or near the ocean Anbu." Bouseki replied.

"So just ground her." Migoto said with a shrug.

"What's your name anyway." Ryu said pointing to Tetsu.

"My name is Tetsu, your friends know my name as well." Tetsu replied emotionless.

"I'll take a guess here and say he knows how to use the clone jutsu." Hishou said more to herself than the rest.

"Of course." Tetsu gave them a fake smile that they all easily caught.

"Leave Sarah to me and Migoto, alright?" Hayai looked at the opponents in front of her.

"Sure." Madara said as he took a stance.

"Your funeral. Keep up." Sarah said as she disappeared in a blur as the two were able to keep up with her.

"Leave Tetsu to me, Ryu, and Hishou." Naruto stated as he was ready to fight.

"Take him out you guys." Madara yelled as Tetsu flew away with Naruto, Ryu,and Hishou right behind him.

So I get Madara and Bouseki. You know your sister's offer is still on the table." Blue Jay offered.

"I'll never join her!" Bouseki yelled.

"Your fault then." Blue Jay stated as he went into his fighting stance.

_Hospital Lab; _

Back at the hospital; Chisoku was helping the doctor's decipher on what was in this poison. They were working as fast as they could.

"How's it going Chisoku?"A doctor asked as Chisoku was focusing on the sample of poison that he had

and was now breaking it down compound by compound.

"I figured out what causes the fever but that's just about it." Chisoku replied with sweat pouring down his face.

"That's good enough. We already figured out what causes the fatigue." the doctor said.

"Then what causes their insides to burn?" another doctor asked as the two were shocked at what he said.

"Burning?" Chisoku repeated while wiping his face.

"It seems this was a tri-poison. A poison made up of three different elements." The first doctor concluded as Chisoku nodded in agreement.

"My dad told me about this type of poison. Three different symptoms fused into a poison. Lets figure out what causes the burning element." Chisoku stated.

"Once we do that then we should be able to cure it." The first doctor said as they went back to work as they heard the sound of glass shatter.

"What was that?" The second doctor asked.

"We don't have time to worry about that. Right now we need crack this poison wide open," Chisoku said as the two doctors nodded as they went back to work. The sounds of screams and glass shattering filled the air a second later.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Hope you have a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 6: Don't Drink the Water pt 2_


	6. Don't Drink the Water pt 2

**I do not own Naruto or anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way shape or form. I just own my Original Characters..**

**Remember to review.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

Chapter 6:Don't drink the water pt 2

_Story Start_

_Hospital Main Floor_

The sound of broken glass filled the air as Kasumi and Atsui decided ceck out what had happened. They made it to the scene where there was glass that hit the floor. The two looked outside to see that there was a person flying. The person was a female. She wearing a pair of black pants and a red blouse that hid her bust.. They noticed that she had long black hair and brown eyes as well but the thing that stood out the most was the person's wings that were keeping her in the sky. They were black and pretty long as well. They seemed to fit her body.

"I take it you caused this problem?" Kasumi asked.

"Who me?" The person in the sky mockingly asked.

"You work for Spider, huh?"Atsui asked as the person nodded as she decided to land.

"Indeed I do. I am project Sparrow but you may call me Genkou." she replied introducing herself to the two.

"What do you have against the people in the hospital?" Atsui demanded," They are dying in there!"

"I just know how to follow orders alright," Genkou coolly said.

"Seems like we're going to have to hurry up and beat you then," Kasumi said smiling.

"Like you two can keep up with me." Genkou snorted as she spread her wings and took flight.

"We're going to have to get her down here." Kasumi stated.

"I have something that could help us but it will take some time," Atsui replied.

"Will it take her down?"Kasumi asked.

"My jutsu can trap her as long as she is in it the jutsu can drain her chakra as well." Atsui said.

"Just radio me when its ready alright. I'll lure her into it." Kasumi ordered.

"How do you plan to do that?" Atsui asked.

"With some help. Now go!" Kasumi yelled as Atsui left to find a place for her to set her trap.

"Look whose friend ran away. How sad." Genkou said in mock sadness.

"Don't worry about her. You should be worried about me," Kasumi sneered.

"You can't even fly up here so why should I be worried about you?" Genkou questioned. Kasumi meanwhile, went through hand signs.

"I have a way. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hiyaku!" Kasumi yelled as she slammed her right hand on to the ground. In a puff of smoke, a large gray rabbit appeared. The rabbit was wearing a blue vest and had an Uzu hiate on his left arm while a tanto was on its back. The rabbit was chewing on a carrot.

"Whats up Kasumi." The rabbit greeted.

"Well I have an opponent to battle Hiyaku," Kasumi replied.

"Is it those teammates of yours again?" Hiyaku asked.

"Not this time," Kasumi replied.

"Good then. Hop on and tell me where to go." Hiyaku said as Kasumi was now on the rabbit's back.

"She is up their Hiyaku. Lets not injure her to badly," Kasumi said.

"Alright. I want some more of those Uzu-no-kuni carrots. Something about them that makes them taste great." Hiyaku said.

"You plan on beating me with a bunny?" Genkou asked with a look of amusement on her face. The rabbits blue eyes darkened.

"She called me a bunny!. That's it. Hold on Kasumi. This girls asking for it." Hiyaku said in anger as Genkou noticed that Hiyaku now had lightning surrounding his paws.

"Your dead now. Charge Hiyaku!" Kasumi ordered as Hiyaku became a blur.

"Where did they go?"Genkou asked herself.

"Right here lady," Hiyaku said as he kicked her with both legs. She was sent downwards.

"Don't forget me now." Kasumi said as she hit Genkou with a powerful drop kick as Genkou hit the ground hard.

"And that's one for the bunny joke. Which I might add was not funny," Hiyaku growled.

"Oh really," Genkou said as she stood back up with red and black chakra surrounding her entire body.

"Uh Kasumi. What's happening?" Hiyaku asked.

"This fights about to get harder for us. I suggest we use some kenjutsu for this part," Kasumi suggested as she unsheathed Shiro Sakura(her tanto. The name means white cherry blossom).

"Agreed," Hiyaku said unsheathing his own and assuming his kenjutsu stance as Kasumi to went into her kenjutsu stance.

"Be ready Hiyaku," Kasumi ordered as the red and black chakra died down.

"You know I am," Hiyaku replied.

_Near River Country_

Tetsu charged at Hagane. Saya and Ikasu, who were now thinking fast in order to stop this river from flowing for the time being.

"What if we make an earth wall?" Ikasu offered.

"That would only work temporary. We need something that will stop it completely or at least slow it down." Saya quickly shot that down.

"How about lava. I mean when it mixes with water they cancel one another out," Ikasu offered again.

"Perfect," Saya said after a moment of silence.

"I know the earth dragon jutsu," Ikasu said.

"I know the fire dragon jutsu. Lets do it," Saya said as the two went through hand signs as they both finished at the same time.

"Earth Style:Earth Dragon!"

"Fire Style:Fire Dragon!" Her fire dragon hit the earth dragon as the two merged into a lava dragon as it hit the water which caused a lot of steam. They noticed that some of the lava was still their to stop the flowing river.

"Success," Ikasu said as they turned to see how Hagane was holding against Tetsu.

_Hagane vs Tetsu_

Hagane dodged Tetsu's first punch and countered with a powerful hit of his own and as a result, Tetsu was sent flying.

"Is that all you got?"Hagane asked.

"You sound cocky," Tetsu said as he stood up.

"That's confidence speaking," Hagane replied.

"I'll show you confidence," Tetsu said as he held both his hands in front of him. Hagane noticed that his hands were open and also noticed in the center of his palms was a orb.

_'That can't be good. I Better be prepared to go on the defense once I see what he's about to do' _Hagane switched to a defensive stance.

"This is confidence speaking." Tetsu said once more as the orbs on his palm glowed red as he fired chakra bullets. Hagane took evasive action and moved out of the way.

_'Chakra bullets. I bet the orb on his chest can do the same thing. Probably not as fast, but the ones in his hands which are smaller.' _Hagane thought as he continued moving.

"I will get you!" Tetsu shouted as he continued shooting the chakra bullets.

"Time to buy some time. Earth Style:Earth wall!" Hagane shouted as a wall of earth appeared in front of him as it took a few of the bullets.

_'Go time. Earth Style:Underground Submarine Voyage' _Hagane thought as he was now sinking into the ground just in time as the earth wall was destroyed.

"Target eliminated," Tetsu said as he looked over to see the two girls block the river.

_Main point of view _

"Tetsu's coming this way and I don't see Hagane," Ikasu said as she turned to Saya who now had her Phoenix eye on.

"Don't worry about Hagane." Saya replied.

"Well it seems you have found a way to stop the rivers. To bad you won't be able to stop the rest," Tetsu said coldly.

"You have a lot of talk for a clone," Saya said with a sneer.

"I take it your dojutsu can see chakra?" Tetsu sneered back.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Saya stated coldly.

"I can take care of you two just like your friend," Tetsu said as he felt a rumble from behind him. He turned around only to see a water dragon hit him in the chest. Tetsu fell to the ground as he felt his armor start to become harden by the water.

"Your armor is made of black sand." Hagane stated.

"How could you guess?" Tetsu's clone asked not really surprised.

'Simple. When we were fighting I noticed when I hit you it felt like I was hitting iron. My punch made an impact seeing as you started to crack. When I sent you flying I noticed that where I hit you was repairing itself with some type of black sand thus concluding you use the iron black sand technique."

"Indeed I do but I was just a clone. My real self is a true challenge."Tetsu's clone said as it started to become black sand and seemed to disappear in the wind.

"Lets go finish those rivers. Then we can see who needs help," Ikasu said as both Hagane and Saya nodded and went to the next river.

_With Shinku, Yukina, and Garasu_

The trio charged at Toride with one thing in mind: Take him down; fast and hard. They each went for an attack at different parts of the body. Yukina went for the head. Shinku went for the legs. And Garasu went for the stomach. The three were now close enough so they each went for their strike's only for Toride to dodge all three. As Toride dodged he grabbed Yukina and Garasu and threw them a few feet away. Shinku decided to move out of the way after his failed leg sweep to check on his teammates.

"You two okay?" Shinku asked as they stood up.

"I am fine." Garasu replied as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I'm good." Yukina smiled.

"Was that all you three had?" Toride taunted.

"We need a plan and fast," Shinku stated.

"We need to knock him out." Yukina replied.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Garasu asked.

"We might be able to get information out of him." Yukina replied.

"How about you use your sword," Shinku suggested.

"I'm saving that for later in the fight." Yukina replied.

"Well lets just get a feel for what he can do then," Garasu said.

"I agree. I'll try to go in for a sneak attack while you two take him head on," Shinku stated.

"Lets go," Yukina said as he and Garasu went into a taijutsu fight with Toride, who at the moment was taking a little bit of damage.

"That almost hurt," Toride said as he noticed that the third person wasn't there.

"Where's the last person?" Toride asked.

"Right here." Shinku said as he hit Toride with a powerful fist combination and ended it with a chakra enhanced roundhouse kick which actually sent him a few feet.

"I had fun playing with you guys but I must finish you," Toride shouted as green chakra surrounded his entire form.

"I take it your sword has a ability?" Garasu stated.

"It does." Yukina replied as she summoned her O-katana.

"Then Shinku and I will provide a distraction," Garasu said as Shinku nodded. They turned in time to see the chakra die down.

_With Migoto and Hayai _

Sarah had lead them towards the ocean. The one place where they were not suppose to fight at.

"We're going to have to come up with a plan and fast," Migoto said as they noticed Sarah was flying.

"We should try some taijutsu on her; seeing as that might be her weakness," Hayai said as Migoto nodded. Sarah went through a few hand signs as they both noticed wind chakra surrounded her hands and charged towards the two at a fast speed.

"Wind chakra." Migoto said as the fast pace taijutsu fight began. Hayai and Migoto were able to end this part of the fight with both of them punching her which sent her flying a few feet. Sarah wings were now surrounded by chakra.

"Feather shot," Sarah said as she flapped her wings. Feathers went towards Hayai and Migoto who both used a Kawarimi to get out of the way just in time. They both noticed the feathers pierce the log.

"She isn't playing." Hayai said as Sarah started to fly into the air as they heard her say.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," a white and blue flute appeared in Sarah's hand as she put the flute to her lips and started to play a melody. They noticed that the ocean now had whirlpools in them and also noticed the sky around them was becoming dark.

"This can't be good," Migoto said.

"We have to end this," Hayai said as they noticed that thunder was starting to come down and it also started to rain.

_With Madara and Bouseki _

The two had to admit that Blue Jay was fast but not that talented. They were able to counter most of his techniques.

"Just give up Blue Jay. You know my sister will kill you if you fail so just surrender," Bouseki demanded.

"I will never be a traitor unlike you Bouseki. I will be the one to help rule the elemental nations!" Blue Jay shouted.

"Well I guess that makes you a treat to everyone." Madara stated.

"And just who do you think you are hot shot? Some kind of master or ancient legend," Blue Jay sneered.

"I am Madara Kaen. The person who will bring you down," Madara replied coldly.

"I would love to see that confidence once I do this," Blue Jay said as blue chakra surrounded him for a few seconds. It died down and they both noticed that he now had a pair of blue wings on his back as well as a bird's beak and talons on his hands and feet.

"Are we suppose to be scared of your bird release?" Bouseki calmly saaid as Blue Jay was now angered by that remark.

"You dare mock me. I will show you not to mess with me!" Blue Jay shouted as he pulled out two vials. One was a light blue while the other was purple.

"Bouseki do you know what in those vials?"

"I have no clue. I would say we have to be read for what ever happens."

"I will tell you what is in these vials. The blue one is an chakra boost given to me by Tenkyo-sama. While the other is from Orochimaru. With these two powerful chemicals in my body. I will be unstoppable!"

"Aren't you betraying Tenkyo by using another source of power which is not hers?"

"Do not question my loyalty." Blue Jay opened both vials and drunk what was in both. As the two noticed the swirl of blue and purple chakra which surrounded him.

"This can't be good," Madara said as the swirl of chakra around Blue Jay died down to reveal a new Blue Jay. His body seemed more muscular as his wings grew even more. They also noticed that his chakra was that of a kage. His skin color as well as his feathers were now black.

"I am reborn as Raven!" he shouted.

"I thought there was already a Raven," Madara said as Bouseki nodded.

"Seems he is more of an imposter," Bouseki calmly said.

"Prepare to die!"Raven shouted as he flew towards the duo.

_With Naruto, Ryu, and Hishou_

The three were right behind Tetsu. Seeing him fly; the three were now thinking of ways to counter that but they were now stopping as Tetsu landed in a forest clearing.

"This is where your deaths will be." Tetsu said emotionless.

"Sorry but I don't feel like dying today," Naruto replied.

"To bad for you." Tetsu said as he held his hands up and started shooting red chakra bullets. The three Uzu shinobi took cover behind some trees.

"We need a way to counter that," Hishou said.

"We need to pierce that armor if anything else," Ryu stated.

"That sounds like a plan. Lets put our elemental chakra into our weapons and go for it." Naruto said as the two nodded. Ryu summoned his Dragon sword. Naruto unsheathed his Phantom Eagle. While Hishou summoned her weapon. They were two light green bladed tonfas.

"I'll go first then Naruto can follow up after me. Then Hishou has the final blow." Ryu said as they agreed to the order and went for it.

"Come out now. I do not have all day," Tetsu said as he was now looking around for them.

"Well you asked for it." Ryu said as Tetsu saw a sword which glowing red. He jumped out before the sword could touch him. Ryu used his momentum from his horizontal slash to spin and hit him with a diagonal slash. Tetsu felt the burn from the blade and looked down at Ryu.

"Up here," Naruto was now up there with Tetsu. He was shocked to see him in the air. He then felt a powerful wind cut more into his iron sand armor. This hit was horizontal. Tetsu fell to the ground in shock to see that his armor was pierced. He noticed that Hishou was standing over top of him with her tonfa blades pointing towards him instead the other way.

"Got you." Hishou started thrusting the bladed tonfas at Tetsu's armor. The black sand itself had a hard time keeping up with her hits.

"Later," Hishou hit him with one last thrust which caused him a lot of pain.

"I hope its over," Naruto remarked.

"I pierced that armor no problem." Ryu stated.

"Its made of black sand. You and Naruto's element were able to soften it up for my assault." Hishou said as in the newly made crater Tetsu's black sand started to go move.

"This can't be good," Ryu said as the sand started to erupt like a geyser.

"You will never beat me. I am the best of the best and you shall fall!" Tetsu shouted as his armor was now gone. They noticed that he had tanned skin and spiky brown hair. His eyes were green. They noticed he was wearing black shinobi sandles, a pair of gray pants, and a black muscle shirt. The orbs on his chest and palms were glowing red.

"I will end you all," Tetsu said as he brought both his hands back. As he brought his hands forward the black sand shot towards them.

_Kasumi and Atsui_

"I'm stronger than ever!" Genkou said as she now had talons as well as a bird beak.

"You call that an upgrade?" Hiyaku asked.

"Good one rabbit but I will crush you now." Genkou said as she charged towards the two.

"Is she crazy?" Hiyaku asked.

"I think its a requirement for them," Kasumi shrugged as Genkou was now using her talons which were enhanced by wind chakra to attack the two. Kasumi and Hiyaku were able to block some of the slashes. But that left them with cuts all over their arms.

"Why won't you just go!" Genkou shouted as she started to pump more chakra into her talons.

"We're here to stay," Both Kasumi and Hiyaku said in unison as they both blocked the second wave of slashes. The two countered and hit her with a nice slash combo of their own thus giving Genkou a few cuts of her own.

"You insects!" Genkou shouted as she opened her wings for some hand signs.

"Get on Kasumi," Hiyaku said as Genkou unleashed a powerful feather shot which sent so many feathers to the spot where they were standing. Kasumi jumped on Hiyaku who hopped out of the way.

"Thank you Hiyaku," Kasumi said to her summon.

"Hey were partners. Just make sure you summon little Izumi and try to get into a summoning boss fight so you can get Fuyu-sama." Hiyaku replied as the two landed.

"No problem." Kasumi said.

"_It's ready. I'm in the back. Just make sure she touches the ground," _Atsui said through the watch's radio com-link.

"_No problem" _Kasumi said.

"What was that?" Hiyaku asked.

"A way to stop her." Kasumi replied as she told Hiyaku where to go.

"Come back here. I just want to fight you more," Genkou said as they were now in the back of the hospital as their were multiple trees.

"Well fight us now lady, or are you scared," Hiyaku taunted as they were now facing Genkou who decided to stay in the air.

"I'm staying up here this time." Genkou said.

"Now its time for the hard way. Hiyaku can you throw me?" Kasumi asked.

"You've been hanging out with that Naruto boy to much. He's starting to rub off on you. In a good way. What's the game plan?"

"Lets do it!" Hiyaku grabbed Kasumi in his paw and launched her like a rocket. She had Shiro Sakura in her hand and was ready to end the battle.

"Your not going to win," Genkou said charging at Kasumi who now move out of the way when Genkou tried to hit her. Kasumi was however successful in hitting Genkou who started falling downwards.

"What happened to me?" Genkou asked as Kasumi was able to land on the hospital roof.

"Shiro Sakura has a special ability. It can freeze almost anything when I channel both my chakra in it.." Kasumi said as Genkou noticed her wings were frozen as she fell into Atsui's trap. The ground started to open up and swallow her as a few seconds later a huge flower which looked like it was about to bloom appeared.

"Flower prison." Atsui stated.

"Seems we did it," Hiyaku said walking over to Atsui as Kasumi was now off the roof and came towards the two.

"Well Hiyaku it was fun but your not needed anymore." Kasumi said.

"I understand. Just summon me when you have my carrots alright or when you come into another good fight." Hiyaku replied.

"I will," Kasumi said as Hiyaku disappeared in a poof of smoke as the two decided to walk back into the hospital. They noticed that people were now looking better.

"Chisoku," Atsui said as Chisoku came over.

"Me and the doctors found a cure to this poison." Chisoku said as he noticed Kasumi had a few cuts.

"That's great." Kasumi said.

"You guys had a fight without me?" Chisoku asked.

"Kasumi did most of the fighting." Atsui replied.

"And you finished it Atsui. Without that flower prison we would still be fighting Genkou," Kasumi smiled.

"Well I guess we can take our leave now. The doctors are making the cure in massive quantities as we speak." Chisoku said.

"Lets go see what the blue and purple ball is in the air." Atsui said as they left the hospital knowing that their part was done.

_Yukina, Shinku, and Garasu_

Seems Toride changed. He now was wearing black and green armor. It covered his entire body. He looked like a turtle with that armor on.

"You will never beat me now. I am unstoppable," Toride said as he was on all fours.

"This battle is now ten times harder seeing as most of the thick plating is on his back." Yukina replied.

"I really don't see us flipping him over," Shinku sweat dropped.

"Maybe I can be some help," A voice said as Tadai was now on the field.

"Are you up to the challenge Tadai-sensei?" Garasu asked.

"Indeed I am. Leave flipping him to me. Yukina get whatever you had planned ready." Tadai said. As Yukina started to focus chakra into her blade as it glowed purple.

"Lets go," Shinku said as he was now invisible.

"I'll lead. Dragonfly style:Sonic Screech." Garasu said as he shouted as a loud screech hit the turtle who was still moving.

"Nothing can stop me so just give up." Toride said as he felt a weight on top of his shell.

"This can." Shinku said as he jumped off his armor just in time to hear a loud boom. As Shinku set a few explosive tags.

"That will not stop me." Toride said as he stood on his two legs.

"Cast off." Tadai said as his weights were sent in different directions. He started to unleash a powerful punch combination as there were now dents in the armor. Tadai felt a presence coming towards him at a fast pace. He moved out the way just in time as Yukina's O-katana pierced his chest armor.

"I guess I am stoppable," Toride said as he felt his armor start to fall off as he was now back in his cloths as he was knocked out.

"My blade can use multiple poisons at the same time. I used a sleeping poison with an acid poison to burn through his armor," Yukina said as the noticed a storm.

"Lets go over their," Tadai said as he was now carrying Toride.

_With Saya, Hagane, and Ikasu_

The three were able to finish stopping the rivers. Now they were heading to where this blue and purple chakra was but Hagane spotted something that was closer to them.

"Its Tetsu." Hagane said as he pointed towards the black sand that was up in the air.

"Seems like he's busy," Ikasu stated.

"Let's go over their. They might need our help," Saya said as the three ran towards the black sand.

_Migoto and Hayai _

The scene was chaotic. It seemed that with that flute she was able to manipulate the weather.

"I hope your ready Migoto." Hayai said.

"I know. Its been a while since I've been pushed this far," Migoto said.

"First one to knock her out wins," Hayai said as they were both going through hand signs.

"Alright," Migoto said.

"Cast off," Hayai said as her heavy black jacket dropped to the ground. A deep crater formed where her jacket was. Green chakra started to surround Hayai as it took the form of green beetle wings on her back. As in her hand was a pair of battle fans. These fans were medium in size and were sharp at the edges. The fans were green and black.

"Cast off," Migoto said as her jacket fell to the ground as there was a deep crater where her jacket was. Light blue chakra surrounded Migoto as it took the form of blue beetle wings which were on her back. As in her hand was a spear. The tip of the spear had a sharp point.

"You will not beat me." Sarah said as she continued to play her melody.

"Lets end this fight." Hayai said as the two were now blurs. Sarah was on guard for what ever was about to happen. She summoned wall of water just in time to block a powerful wind. Sarah continued to summon water to block Hayai's deadly wind attacks.

"Gotcha," Hayai said as she brought both her fans down as a powerful wind came from them and sent Sarah down to the water.

"Bye-bye now." Migoto said as she hit the water with her spear. As the spear released a power bolt of blue lightning. Sarah was now knocked out as they noticed the storm had went away.

"That was fun." Hayai said as her chakra made wings were now gone but she had her fans in hand.

"You got to have all the fun. Again." Migoto pouted as her chakra wings were gone as well.

"You got to final blow." Hayai shrugged

"Lets go back to see Bouseki," they collected and sealed their jackets and left.

_Madara and Bouseki_

"He seems faster," Bouseki said as he moved out of the way just in time to dodge Raven's rush.

"I noticed. Any suggestions?" Madara asked.

"Lets take him out of the sky." Bouseki shrugged.

"Fine with me." Madara said as he and Bouseki were going through hand signs.

"You think your jutsus can stop me?" Raven boasted as he opened his wings and put chakra into them.

"Dreadful shot!" Raven shouted as the black feathers rained on the surrounding area.

"Earth Style:Earth wall." Bouseki said as a wall of earth blocked most of the feathers sent their way.

"I will handle him Bouseki." Madara said as his Kaen eye was activated. Bouseki noticed that red chakra covered his right hand. Madara hid in what was left of the earth wall.

"I'll distract him," Bouseki said as he went through hand signs at a fast pace.

"Wind Style:Wind bullets." Bouseki said as five rapid orbs of air hit Raven directly.

"I will kill you Bouseki." Raven said as he flew down their head first.

"Come on Raven. I Don't take all day," Bouseki said as Raven was even more angered by that comment.

"You won't have to worry." Raven sneered as he was now about two feet away as Madara was ready to use his jutsu.

"Time to die!" Raven shouted.

"You said it." Madara remarked as he used his Phoenix fist and hit Raven directly in the head.

"Nice timing." Bouseki said seeing that Raven was dead.

"Let me seal the body and we can leave." Madara said as he sealed the body in a scroll.

"Lets go check on that black sand I saw a few minutes ago," Bouseki said as they went towards that location.

_With Naruto, Hishou, and Ryu_

"Someone is pissed," Naruto said seeing the iron sand was now being launched towards the group in the form of shurikens and kunais.

"Someone needs a hug," Hishou joked as she blocked a few of the shurikens with her tonfas.

"We need to stop him," Ryu replied.

"Can you burn his sand?" Naruto asked.

"I can try but I have a feeling it won't be easy." Ryu replied.

"I do have a chakra seal on me. I can put it on him if you get rid of the sand," Hishou said pulling out the piece of paper with a seal that had the kajin's for chakra bind. Hishou left to get into position.

"Ryu. Lets go with Blazing Hurricane," Naruto ordered.

"The moves not finished," Ryu complained.

"Lets finish it now," Naruto said as Tetsu's sand started to move around him.

"You will never beat me. My sand will never break." Tetsu said.

"We'll break it alright. Fire Style:Burning Ash Accumulation," Ryu said as he let out a cloud of smoke.

"Wind Style:Hurricane wall," Naruto said as he channeled wind chakra into his mouth as he unleashed a strong wind which started to surround Tetsu and his black sand. Tetsu felt he was in the eye of the hurricane. He noticed his sand was spinning in the wind as well as the ash.

"Later." Ryu remarked as he clicked his teeth as the ash exploded. The wind enhanced its the fire's power.

"I think you did it." Naruto said as Tetsu was still standing. He looked like he had a few burns.

"You will not win!" Tetsu shouted as they both saw his chest piece glow a dark red as it seemed to be charging.

"Chakra Cann..." Tetsu shouted again only to feel his chakra being shut off as he fell to the ground.

"That's that," Hishou said as Naruto and Ryu came over.

"Tetsu is out like a light." Naruto said.

"Well lets go back to the village to see how the others were doing," Ryu said as they went to the village.

_Three days later_

Bird country was back to the way it suppose to be. With the threat of the spider organization gone as well as the poison. The people were celebrating. Tōki gave the group of ninjas her thanks for saving the village. Overall it worked out and now they had one more thing left to do.

Daimyo compound

"Now there is a seal on their heads which seems to be blocking their memories. We are going to remove them for you Bouseki. You can see if Tetsu, Genkou, and Toride want to work with you." Madara said as he, Naruto, and Hayai removed the seals from the trio.

"Now the rest is in your hands," Migoto said as the group of Kusa and Uzu shinobi left the daimyo compound but not without receiving the payment for their mission. On the way out they were greeted with cheers from the town people. The group was now making their way to Kusa.

_Kusa_

"Well this is good-bye." Migoto said.

"It was nice working with you guys," Naruto sniffed.

"Same can be said for you," Chisoku sniffed as well.

"Hey keep in touch now," Yukina chripped in.

"Don't worry we will," Atsui said as the groups went their separate ways.

_Uzu Forest_

The group of Uzu shinobi made their way back into the Uzu territory. They were approached by Kiseirei.

"Hey Team Storm and Team Reptile. How was the mission?" Kiseirei asked.

"It was a success. We will meet the Uzukage tomorrow morning if that is alright with him," Madara replied.

"Of course. He understands you just got back from a tough mission. So please got get some well deserved rest," Kiseirei said as the group went back to the village and went to their separate homes to get some rest.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Remember to review. Any questions, comments, or concerns please review.**

**Have a nice day**

**Kage666-Why so sad? Review to get better!**

**Benjamin236**

**Next Chapter:Iwa wants a good fight**


	7. Iwa Wants a Good Fight

**I do not own Naruto or anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way shape or form. I just own my Original Characters..**

**Remember to review.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

Chapter 7: Iwa wants a good old fight

It's been two weeks since the Bird mission. Team Storm was having some well deserved rest at the moment but everyone knew that rest can only last so long in the ninja world.

_Joe's;_

Team Storm were relaxing at Joe's restaurant at the moment. Seeing as they just got out of a training session with Madara. Joe was happy to have the group come by. He now had the group try some of his newest foods.

"Western food is great."Naruto said as he finished his meal as the others were just finishing their meals as well.

"I like it as well," Saya replied with a smile.

"That's great to hear guys. If it's a hit here then I can't wait to expand my restaurant's to different villages!" Joe happily said.

"Hey guys," Tsuki greeted as she and her team came in.

"Hey," Naruto greeted back to the trio as they walked over to their table and sat down.

"We heard about your mission in Bird country," Gurei said.

"We could say the same thing. I heard your team took out one of Iwa's missing nins." Ryu responded.

"It was the so called boulder. He was our team's first assassination target," Ayane said with a roll of her eyes.

"So your teams training to become assassins?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep, that's why we're on the same team. Seeing as we all like the art of assassination,"Tsuki said.

"Yeah the same with us. We became a team due to our elements and have we've been training in elemental manipulation more." Saya said.

"But as of lately we have had more training in kenjutsu as well as taijutsu." Gurei said.

"Same here." Naruto said as Madara appeared in front of the shop in a shushin.

"Hey team. Hope you don't mind if I drop in," Madara said in a sing song voice.

"Not at all dad," Saya replied.

"Hey Joe! Can I have one of those Cheeseburgers that Naruto talks about," Madara ordered.

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes." Joe said as he went to get Madara's order.

"Sorry I'm late team"Another person said they walked into the restaurant. He wore a red muscle shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of red shinobi sandles, a pair of dark red gauntlets, which covered his forearm, and a pair of black gloves. He also had spikey red hair and black eyes. His hiate was tied on his arm. He is Kasai Ketsueki, the jonin sensei of Team Assassin. Which consist of Gurei, Ayane, and Tsuki.

"No problem sensei. We didn't order anything yet," Tsuki said as Joe came out with Madara's cheeseburger.

"Thanks Joe," Madara started eating his burger while Team Assassin ordered their meals.

"So sensei. When will we start taking mission's again?" Naruto asked.

"Well I could see if we can get one but I don't think any new mission request came in yet." Madara explained.

"I checked this morning, and there were only A to S rank missions at the moment," Kasai answered.

"Did you hear that, they renamed Uzu no Kuni anbu unit to Typhoon now," Ryu suddenly said.

"They even wear black and blue uniform," Kasai said, getting in the conversation.

"Well here you guys go. Eat up!"Joe said as he brought out team assassin's meal and they ate. A few minutes later, the Uzukage came into the restaurant. He wore his kage robes and hat that were black, and with a gold design of a loin head on the back.

"We're going with black now instead of blue?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I decided to change up grandson," Yamato replied.

"Are there any missions available grandpa?" Naruto asked.

"I have two mission available," Yamato replied in a sage like tone, getting both teams attention.

"What might that be?" Madara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me eat first and after that we will go to my tower so I can tell you more." Yamato's stomach growled. Everybody laughed as Joe had Yamato's food already ready seeing as Yamato came in earlier and ordered his food.

_Uzukage Tower_

Both teams were now in front of the Uzukage's desk. On his desk were two mission scrolls, both of them had the Iwa's village symbol on them.

"How come you don't have paperwork?" Kasumi asked.

"Good question. Well we have a system in which I deal with Ninja paper work. While the Daimyo deals with the civilian paper work. We both have a hand in taking care of the village and we split it even instead of relaying on one another to do it." Yamato explained with a smile.

"Nice," Ryu said as he found easier to be kage here than the rest.

"Anyways. Iwa had one of it's messenger birds deliver these two scrolls this morning. At first I thought it was a trap so I ordered Typhoon to look at the scrolls I my stead. After they deemed it 'not a threat' they gave the scrolls to me and I was able to open and read them. Iwa wants to try to build a good relationship with all of the ninja village's by having a tournament with genin from different villages being showcased." Yamato face turned serious.

"So was Konoha invited?" Kasai asked.

"Yes they were. Well, that's what the people in E.C.O said," Yamato said with a scratch in his top nose.

"What does E.C.O stand for anyway?" Tsuki asked.

"It stands for: Espionage Covert Operatives. They are our spies in the other villages. Majority of them act as ninjas in other villages. While a few ninjas act like civilians." Yamato answered.

"Sounds cool," Saya replied.

"Anyway they each want a village to send two genin teams. One will compete in the tournament. While the other team will compete in something called assassins competition. Where the teams would compete in a hunting and killing style tournament." Yamato said

"Hunting and Killing?" Kasai repeated confused.

"Yes, it seems as though the team is to track down a person and kill their target. And no. Iwa is using prisoners that are due to be killed anyways. So you don't have to worry about taking the life of an innocent. Anyways, Iwa thinks that this will save them time by making a game out of it." Yamato saw all of them sigh in relief.

"Doesn't sound like a great game to me," Gurei responded with a huge grin.

"It isn't but that's what Iwa does," Yamato paused, "Anyways, a majority of the genins will be competing in the fighting tournament."

"So you want us to show off in front of the other villages?" Tsuki asked.

"Not at all. I want you to hold back as much as possible. Only try to use your taijutsu and kenjutsu. For the hunter's just get it done as quick as possible. From what I hear the winning teams get a gift from the Tsuchikage. Not sure what it is exactly but its bound to be something good,"Yamato said to the group.

"So how long is this tournament anyway?" Ayane asked.

"It should be three weeks almost a month," Yamato replied.

"Do we know who is hosting the chunin exams?"Madara asked.

"Not yet. But I know that a few of our spies said that Konoha is trying to host it this year." Yamato said as Naruto, Ryu, and Kasumi hated the fact that Konoha was trying to host the exams.

"How long from now are the chunin exams suppose to happen?" Kasai asked.

"About five months from now."Yamato replied.

"Well, my team accepts this mission," Kasai said with his arm pumped.

"My team accepts this mission as well," Madara said with his eye's narrowed.

"This is considered a B-rank mission due to the fact that you're entering neutral territory, and you're killing a few shinobi as well. We also do not know if Iwa has any motives behind this tournament at the moment so please stay alert."Yamato said as the group left and went to pack for this mission.

Two hours later the group was now out of Uzu no Kuni and now on their way to Iwa in order to compete in this tournament. It took them a full two days but they were able to make it to Iwa.

_Iwa_

Iwa was living up to its name. Seeing as the village itself was hidden in the mountains that surrounds the area. They noticed that their village gate was very high up. They guessed that it was apart of the village's defense. They were approached by two chunin who asked to see their invitations. Madara and Kasai showed the two chunin their invitation and were able to enter the village. The buildings seem to vary from sizes but the one thing they all had in common was that the roofs seemed to be in shape of a upside down cone.

"You will first have to go to the administration's building. It is the tallest building in the village,"A chunin said as the group walked towards the building. As they walked they heard a few whispers about the fact that Uzu shinobi were in the village as well as the blonde who looked like Minato Namikaze. As the group were approached by a group of people. From what they could tell from the group was that it was a mix of both civilians as well as shinobi.

"Are you Minato Namikaze's son by any chance?" A civilian asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Naruto questioned as he was ready for what the group was about to throw at him.

"We would like to thank you for your fathers actions during the third shinobi war. He was able to get rid of that imposter Tsuchikage. There for, he has our thanks," An elderly person said.

"Your welcome,"Naruto replied to the group.

"Your a Uzu shinobi?" A ninja asked when he saw the hiate.

"Yes I am. I know where this conversation is going so I'm going to get to the point. I left Konoha and became a Uzu shinobi," Naruto said.

"Well we would like to welcome you and hope to see your fight in the tournament" Another ninja said as the group dispersed.

"That was weird." Kasai awkwardly said.

"You can say that again but then again we really don't know what really happened in Iwa and how they went from neutral to 'join Kumo' next." Madara said. They all shrugged.

"Well lets go to the administration building if there are no more interruptions," Saya said as the group made it to the building. After they filled out the paper work, they were told that they had to find a hotel and that the tournament started tomorrow. The group found a hotel at a reasonable price and were able to unpack and go explore the town. The genins stuck together seeing as the jonin's went to find a bar.

"What is there to do in this village?" Gurei asked.

"I would say, seeing as the tournament is tomorrow, we should get some practice in." Ryu suggested.

"It would be wise to do so," Kasumi agreed.

"If only we knew where we could go train," Naruto sighed.

"How about we just find one. I'm sure there are a few areas that are open,"Tsuki said as the group searched the village until they found a perfect spot. It was at a beach. The place seemed deserted so that was a plus for them.

"Taijutsu and kenjutsu guys?" Saya asked cutely.

"Who wants to fight first?" Gurei questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I can start it off." Tsuki said as she took out a white and blue scroll. She unraveled it and put chakra into it. In a poof of smoke a nodachi came out. This nodachi was in a silver scabbard with a black hilt. She unsheathe the sword and was revealed the blade to be dark blue.

"I never had a chance to fight you Tsuki. So I'll be glad to fight you," Ryu said as he had his dragon sword in his hand.

"I'll be the referee for this part of our training. Seeing as I don't use kenjutsu," Gurei said as he stood up as the two took their places.

"Alright no fatal blows, no ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu. This is just a kenjutsu match, alright?"Gurei said as the two nodded

"I understand," Ryu said as he went into his kenjutsu stance.

"I do as well," Tsuki said as she went into her kenjutsu stance.

"Alright this match will be ten minutes. I will call when time is up or one of you forfeits. Now, begin!" Gurei yelled as the two didn't move for the first minute. But then; they both charged at one another. The sword fight was deadly for the past eight minutes the two seemed to be evenly match until Ryu was able to counter Tsuki horizontal slash. He thought he had her but Tsuki spun around and block his downward slash. Gurei called time as the two were at a tie.

"Nice match guys," Naruto commented.

"I almost had you." Ryu said.

"I was about to counter but Gurei called time," Tsuki pouted.

"You can go again if you want to," Gurei suggested.

"I'll wait for a bit," Tsuki said as she and Ryu sat on the beach.

"Whose up next?" Ryu asked.

"I can go for a taijutsu fight," Kasumi said as she stood up.

"I'll fight you," Gurei said.

"I call referee," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Alright guys. This is a taijutsu match. As Gurei said before no fatal blows or any other shinobi arts. Now I will call for time after ten minutes." Naruto said.

"I got it," Gurei replied.

"Same here," Kasumi said as she and Gurei went into their fighting stances.

"Well then. Begin!" Naruto called out as he jumped back as the two were fighting up close. Kasumi was hitting Gurei with powerful kicks as Gurei was fighting back with a few powerful punches of his own. The two ended up having a tie in the end of the match.

"That was good Kasumi as well as you Gurei," Tsuki clapped as she knew that Gurei was into the match.

"Gurei has some powerful punches. I had to take a few of those," Kasumi said wincing.

"Your kicks were great as well. I can see why your style is deadly," Gurei said.

"A want a ninjutsu fight!" Saya exclaimed suddenly.

"I'll be glad to take you on," Ayane replied to her.

"Looks like I'm the ref again, huh?" Naruto asked more to himself than the rest.

"Yep! But don't worry. I'll fight you after this match," Tsuki said, trying to cheer him up.

"I thought we were fighting again?" Ryu questioned.

"I'm up for a three way fight," Naruto said as he noticed both Ayane and Saya were ready to battle.

"Well you guys know the main rule. Just ninjutsu. Also nothing over C-rank alright. I don't want us to have to pay for damages or anything," Naruto said as the two nodded.

"Well you know what to do. So start fighting," Naruto said as the two started going through hand signs at a fast rate for a genin.

"Fire Style:Grand Fireball," Saya said as she sent a stream of fire towards Ayane who used a shushin to get out of the way.

"Water Style:Starch Syrup Capture Field,"Ayane said as she spat out a sticky liquid from her mouth and covered some of the field as Saya was trapped in the water.

"You give up yet?" Ayane asked.

"Not really," Saya said as she channeled her fire chakra into her feet and the water under her started to become steam.

"Smart move," Ayane commented as she started to go through hand signs as Saya did as well. The battle continued with the two of them using C-rank and below techniques. The match ended util Naruto got bored and called the match.

"Good match. I wish we could let loose though," Ayane said as three people were coming towards the group. There were two females and one male. The first female has long silver hair which was in two pigtails and her Iwa hiate on her forehead. She had gray eyes as well. She was wearing a pair of blue shinobi pants, a blue vest, a silver shirt, and blue sandles.

The second female had short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of green short that went to her knees'. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and had green bandage wraps which went from her wrist to her forearms. On her feet were a pair of black shinobi sandles.

The male of the group had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black vest, a purple shirt, and black short. On his back was a medical pouch. He also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. To his side was a medium sized falcon. The falcon was black and white.

"Nice fights," the one with silver hair commented.

"Well, we aim to please our," Naruto joked to the group as the male of the group laughed.

"That was funny. My name is Tsuchi and this is Fuzei, my animal-nin" The male introduced.

"Naruto." Naruto greeted.

"My name is Shiroi," the silver haired girl introduced herself.

"And my name is Kame," the black haired girl introduced.

"Ryu's my name and that is Kasumi, Saya, Gurei,Tsuki, and Ayane," Ryu said introducing the rest of the Uzu genin.

"We were wondering if you guys had a chance to see the village?" Shiroi asked.

"We planned on doing that but after we finished our training," Naruto replied coolly.

"We can help you guys train. If that's okay with you guys, that is." Tsuchi offered.

"As long as you guys can show us where we can get a bite to eat later, than we're good," Gurei responded.

"So Naruto. You want to fight me?" Shiroi asked cutely.

"Sure why not." Naruto said as he was happy to be able to get a fight from someone new.

"Any rules here?" Shiroi asked.

"Taijutsu, and kenjutsu only. If that's okay with you," Naruto said.

"I have no problems with that," Shiroi replied as she went into her taijutsu stance.

"My kind of person. Now lets dance!" Naruto exclaimed as the two went at it at a fast pace taijutsu battle. Naruto was throwing fast punches while Shiroi was throwing fast kicks. The two seemed to be even almost as the match continued with them trading blows until Tsuchi called time.

"That was fun Naruto," Shiroi said with a very small blush.

"Yeah. Those kicks had a jolt to them," Naruto said, ignorant to her small feelings. The group continued with their light training as they also took some time to get to know each other. The sun was going down now as the group went to a place to eat.

"Welcome to the best ramen shop in town!" Shiroi said as they stood outside a shop.

"Ramen," Naruto said as he disappeared into the ramen stand.

"Naruto loves it when he can have some ramen here and there." Saya said a little embarrassed.

"Twenty bowls of it," Ryu corrected.

"We still don't know where he puts it all," Kasumi gave a shake of her head as they entered the shop to see Naruto eating his third bowl.

"Keep it coming!" Naruto yelled with his motuh full of ramen.

"Hey Shiroi,Tsuchi, Kame, and Fuzei. I see this guy can eat, huh?" the ramen owner said.

"They say he can eat some ramen Akane," Kame said to the ramen chef.

"Well lets see if he can. What would you like to have in the mean time," Akane said to the rest of the Uzu shinobi as they ordered their food and talked some more. Mostly about their ninja life as well as the missions they did. As two hours later the group was done talking and eating.

"Well that was great. Here Akane-San. Keep the change," Naruto said as he payed the man who was shocked at the money he received.

"Come back anytime," Akane yelled out happily.

"Will do," Naruto said back as the group now headed towards the hotel the Uzu shinobi were in.

"Well I guess this is good bye," Kasumi said.

"It really was fun to get to know you guys," Tsuki bowed.

"I can say the same thing for you," Tsuchi said as Fuzei chirped in response.

Don't think we forgot about you Fuzei," Ayane cooed.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow for the tournament." Kame said.

"Will be there. Believe that!" Naruto said as the group was about to part ways until a person said something.

"Naruto, Ryu, and Kasumi? Is that you?"

_And Cut and Print_

**A/N**

Beta-ed version

**Hope everyone enjoyed the Beta-ed Version of Naruto of Spiral. To those who have read it before I hope liked it even more. To those who are new to this story I'm glad you read to beta reader put alot of time and effort into editing this story.**

_The next update will go to Spiraling Bat to those who subscribed.I plan on having that story beta read from the beginning so be on the look out for Zero Division will be beta read from the beginning before I start to work on the next chapter for that story. Spiraling Soul should be updated this weekend possibly. My teen titans story will be remade all together.I will post a Author's Note on that story explaning my reason for that today or later this week._

**Benjamin236**

**Chapter 8:Let the fighting begin.**


End file.
